a new family
by romeorocks123
Summary: someone from sam's father's past comes back. it will change his life forever. Last cahpter of part one now up!
1. the girl

**my first fanfic**

**charecters: main sam**

**spoilers:none**

**i do not own flashpoint if i did sam and jules would still be together and i would be in the show**

it started like any other day. he got up,showered,got dressed ate and went to work. but something was wrong today. Sam braddock didn't feel right. something was gonna change today.

when sam walked into the sru buildings once again he got the feeling. Something was wrong.

"Samtastic!" the guys scream his welcome like they do every morning when he walks into the locker room. maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody was just sitting around. No calls had come in yet but Sam was nervous. He didn't know why, he just was.

Greg walked to the front desk to see a man dressed in nice clothes, a briefcase he looked like a laywer. The man also had a girl standing next to him she looked anoyed. She looked about 14 years old. As the man continued to argue with keira Greg's curiosity took over."is there a problem here sir?" greg asked the nerdy man "Sorta ya" The young girl standing next to him butted in "not now Natasha" The man responded Greg had to hold back the little chuckle as he thought about what wordy would be going through soon enough and thought back to wordy talking about what angles his girls were. Greg snapped back into reality when the man stareted to talk again. "Vince wish, child services" vince stuck out his hand to greg

greg slowley shook Vince' hand. _what is child services doing here_ Greg thought to himself.

"i''m looking for a Sam Braddock" Vince told greg

Sam and Jules were sitting around filling out paper work when Jules noticed that Sam's cute flirty smile wasn't on his face. "Everything ok Sam?" jules asked. "huh? ya ya everythings fine just thinking" sam responded. Jules was about to ask him if he wanted to go get a coffee when Greg walked in. "Sam can i talk to you for a minute?" greg asked but both Sam and Jules knew he was thinking_ sam i need to talk to you NOW. _"what up sarge" sam asked. Greg just pointed to Natasha and Vince sitting there in the waiting room. Sam's heart sank his stomach droped. The way Natasha looked just like him in a way scared him half to death.

Sam slowley started walking up to the two people. he was thinking. Trying to think of any women he had slept with from the time he was 16 to 18. _too many to count _he thought. Natasha looked about 14 so he narrowed it down. when he was 16 what women did he sleep with. _Melinda nickolson, candy cook, Rachel Wileder , Paula...something _Sam was surprised he remembered most these women's names. He tried to picture their faces then compare them to natasha's features it was hard this was almost 15 years ago.

When he reached the chairs that Vince and Nataha were sitting Vince stood up to shakes Sam's hand. Natasha stayed seated. "Come on Natasha shake the mands hand" Natasha rolled her eyes through the magazine she was reading into the chair next to her and stood up to shake Sam's hand. Her grip was firm she seemed the girl who didn't put up with any shit.

Vince introduced himself then pointed to Natasha. "This is Natasha scott" Sam was relived he didn't think thhat any of the women he had slept with had the name scott. Then it turned to Panic what about Paula what was her last name. Was it Scott no it wasn't it was something with a J. but what if she had gotten married and changed Natasha's name somany thoughts whent through Sam's mind he needed awnsers and he needed them before his head exploaded."Mr. Braddock is there a place where we can talk in private" Vince asked Sam."you can talk in teh briefing room" Greg told the two men.

As Vince, greg and Sam all sat down well Natasha waited out in the lobby talking to Spike about bombs. Spike had know clue who she was but he was just happy he had someone who knew almost as much about bombs as he did. Sam wondered why she knew so much. "So i assume you would like to know who this young lady is" vince asked sam. "please call me Sam and ya i do, is she my daughter how old is she who is her mother-" sam was cut off my vince who said "Sam! no she is not your daughter she is your sister"

**sorry about the cliffe hanger at the end i will try to get a chapter up every 2 days. And review please and this is my first story so don't be too harsh**

**:)**


	2. talking

"Is she my daughter, who is her mother-" "SAM!" Sam was cut off by Vince. "She is not your daughter she is your sister."

Sam sat there a million thoughts running through his head. _My mom would never cheat but what about my dad_.

"Sam all you alright" Greg asked Sam in his fatherly voice.

Sam came back to reality

"What, ya I'm fine" Sam stared out the window at his little sister talking to spike.

He wondered why they had brought her to him. What could Sam do for her? Sam needed to know too.

"Why did you bring her to me?" Sam didn't mean to make the words sound cold but they were.

"Her mom was murdered a month ago" Vince hated saying the words. "You're all she has left"

Sam knew she needed him but he didn't know anything about teenage girls. He would need some help.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jules!" Jules spun around to see the smiling face she loved.

She pushed that thought aside. They broke up for a reason, the team needed them and that was that.

"I've been looking for you. I need your help."

Sam had the look in his eye. The same look he got when he kissed her that first time. Everything came back to her. The feel of his lips. The soft touch of his hands. She tried, she tried so hard to keep her feelings for Sam hidden but it was so hard!

"What is it Sam?" she was a little worried.

"Well follow me"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She looks just like you" Sam was shocked this was the first thing she had said in 20 minutes

"I need some help. I know nothing about teenage girls.....well ummm I did when I was a teenager but...."

Jules had never understood why Sam acted the way he did in high school. Lady's man. Different girl in his bed every night. But that was the way he acted so she put up with it.

"Jules, there is one more thing you should know about her...."

Jules looked at him what more was there. This girl had been 3 foster homes in 1 month moved across the province twice and was now being stuck with someone that wouldn't even be home most of the time.

"Her mom was murdered" Jules looked down.

She just thought her mom didn't want to raise her by herself she didn't think she was dead.

"They never found who did it" Jules head snapped up. This girl's story just kept getting worse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha didn't understand why they brought her here. To a place where people died and she had been around enough death the past few months. Spike seemed nice. If Sam decided to keep her she could see them as good friends. If Sam didn't want her she would go to another foster home. She didn't hate all the foster homes. The Smiths were nice. They loved her. Natasha Scott never let herself "love" anyone. After her mom died she decided she wouldn't let herself get attached. She sat there thinking about her mom. She thought about her dad who she had only seen once a year in the 14 years she'd been alive. Maybe she could have a family would it be so bad to live in a house where you know you don't have to worry about going to school coming back and finding out that tomorrow you will be going to live with a new family. Natasha put up a strong face but inside she was falling apart. She needed someone to love someone. She needed someone to take care of her. But most of all she needed a friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike was walking through the halls when he heard a familiar laugh. That girl who was at the station earlier. He couldn't remember her name. _Natasha....Natasha Scott._ Spike walked down the hallway through the waiting room doors and into the waiting room. And there she was sitting talking with Jules.

"Hey ladies" Spike was using his flirty voice.

"Hey Spike" Natasha replied in a calm happy voice.

He was surprised earlier she seemed tiered drained and sad.

"You know him?" Jules asked worried. "

"

Ya, Why" Natasha didn't have a problem with him

"Was he bugging you?"

Spike was amazed. Jules had known this girl for a few hours and was protecting her.

"No we were just talking about bombs and guns and stuff" Natasha talked about it like it was something she faced everyday.

"How do you know about that stuff anyway" Spike asked

"My step dad taught me how to shoot and what bombs looked like and what I needed to make them. He was a cop my mom had a thing for cops."

Natasha loved her step dad but when he left for no reason no explanation she just let it go.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha was waiting at the front desk for Sam.

"Excited for your first day of work tomorrow?" Keira asked Natasha

"Should I be?" Natasha replied

"Well ya. You get to work here at the sru. You get to-"she was cut off by Natasha

"Sort files all day"

Keira didn't get to respond to that Sam walked out of the changing room.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked Natasha

"Ya...first where am I sleeping?" Natasha asked Sam

"Well......"

"Couch right?" Natasha answered his question for him with a smile

"Oh yeah" Sam told her with a chuckle

**Sorry about how boring this chapter is. Next one will be better. I just really wanted to get into what everyone thinks of Natasha. I think I am going to do alot more with Spike and Natasha. Not a romance hello she's 14 but I really strong friendship. And her and Jules I'm going to get more into that next chapter.**


	3. living and working

**Hi everyone I'm back! This chapter takes place about a week after the last chapter. I tried to focus on the friendship growing between Spike and Natasha and Jules and Natasha. Enjoy.**

**P.S thank you Justicerocks and for your help.**

"Come on Natasha we have to go, we're going to be late." Sam yelled at Natasha who was still sleeping on the couch.

They had been late twice in the past week. She was great at working with Keira but she just never wanted to go. Sam had to do something. Greg understood that it is hard to raise a teenager and part of him was letting Sam be late because Greg never got to raise a teenager as much as he wanted to. So Sam didn't want to be late anymore. He didn't want to do it but he did. He went into the kitchen Poured a glass of ice cold water and dumped it on Natasha. Natasha sat up right away.

"WHAT THE HELL" Natasha screamed

"At least now you don't have to shower" Sam said with a proud smile on his face

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"FINE!" Sam screamed as him and Natasha walked into the S.R.U buildings

"FINE!" Natasha screamed back bursting into the locker room

Jules was already inside and changed. Jules stared at Natasha head soaking wet and an angry look on her face.

"Sam take all the hot water?" Natasha seemed really upset and Jules wanted to know why

"No he dumped ice cold water on my head" She said embarrassed and annoyed

Jules tried as hard as she could to hold back the chuckle but it didn't work. Jules understood why Natasha was so pissed off and she understood that Sam shouldn't have done that but, it was pretty funny.

"It's not funny" Natasha sounded like a 4 year old.

Jules stared at Natasha and saw herself. Jules wasn't afraid of anything like Natasha. Jules stood up for herself. Like Natasha. Jules pretended to be strong but inside was crumbling. Like Natasha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike sat at the table looking over some old files. He was thinking about bombs and guns and so he wasn't really paying attention like he should have been.

"Ugh" Natasha groaned as she walked into the room and sat down.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Spike asked her

"Needed a break. What are you up to?" Natasha asked

"Paper work. And lots of it." He responded with a sigh.

"I got to get back to work Keira will kill me if I go 1 minute over my break time" Natasha stated annoyed.

"Have fun" Spike yelled after her

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jules sat down at the table in the lunch room thinking. Natasha needed a girl. A women. Someone who understanded what she was going through emotionally and physically. She grabbed her blackberry out of her pocket and started dialling Sam's number when the alarm went off. She hung up and ran to the garage where she met up with Sam and the rest of the team. They all got into their trucks and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha sat at the mail boxes pushing folders into each team member's slot. Keira had told her what had happened at the scene. Male shot 2 law enforcement officers. Luckily the bullet had hit both officers vest. Sam had shot the subject. Natasha had to look over the report to catigorize it as urgent or she put it aside to do later. She read the subject's history. Daughter 6 years old. Wife died in a car accident 2 years ago. Natasha wondered what would happen to his daughter. She didn't need to think for long she knew. Same thing that had happened to her. She would go to a foster home until someone adopted her. So Natasha had decided to mark the file as urgent and pushed it into Greg's mail box. He would look over it as soon as he got back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jules sat on the bench in the locker room waiting for Natasha's shift to end. She glanced at her watch. 8:57 pm. She would be walking in any second. The door opened and Natasha walked in. Natasha didn't wear a uniform she would just put on black clothes everyday to look professional. She quickly changed and then sat down beside Jules. They didn't talk for a few minutes then Jules knew she needed to break the silence somehow.

"Do you want to come live with me?" Jules asked nervously

Natasha's head turned."What?"

"I understand if you don't but I have a spair bedroom and in a few months we could decorate it to be your room and if it's ok with Sam then-"Jules was cut off by Natasha

"Jules" Jules turned her head to see Natasha with tears in her eyes. "I would way rather live with you then have water dumped on my head every morning.

The girls laughed a little. "Who says I won't if you don't get u in time. I have not once been late for my shift on team one and I'm not going to start now" Jules laughed

Natasha wrapped her arms around Jules' shoulders and Jules liked the feeling. The girls needed each other. And they both knew it.

**So that's it for another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I didn't get as much of Spike and Natasha as I had planed t but I at least got some in there. So what do think of the sisterhood that is forming around Jules and Natasha let me know, review.**


	4. a new home

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been pretty busy so I am going to add 3 chapters tonight because that is what I have missed**

**Ok here's the next chapter. Hope this one is ok. Enjoy!!**

Sam was calling Vince with the number he had given him. The legal adoption papers should have been sent to Sam one week earlier. He was getting worried. Legally Natasha couldn't stay with him over 3 weeks unless he signed those papers it had already been 2 and a half weeks. 4 rings and the call went to voice mail. So Sam left his message.

"Hi Vince its Sam Braddock. I was wondering when Natasha Scott's adoption forms would be getting in, I need them soon call me back."

Just when he hung up Jules walked up to him. He stared at her for a minute taking in her beauty then said hello. She seemed a little nervous.

"Everything ok?" Sam asked Jules

"Ya, everything's fine. Was that Vince?" Sam didn't understand why she seemed so nervous.

"Uhh, No, I left a message. Are you sure you're ok?" he asked again.

"Ya I'm fine don't worry about me" She replied annoyed that he thought something was wrong.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha walked up to Keira thinking. She wasn't only thinking about Jules she was thinking that it had been 3 months that day since her mother was murdered. She couldn't help think how they never caught the son of a bitch that did it. She was thinking about how it was somewhat her fault because she hid under her bed while her mother was stabbed to death. Why didn't she go and stop him. She pushed the thought out of her head. Vince had explained this to her thousands of times. If she had gone downstairs the killer would have probably killed her as well, but still she couldn't stop herself from thinking what if she had gone downstairs and she would have scared the killer away and her mom would still be alive. The tears filled her eyes and she had to cover her mouth to stop the sobs.

Keira looked up "Are you ok Natasha?" keira asked

"Ya i'm-i'm fine I'm done my files can i-i take my break now?" Natasha asked almost breaking down.

"Ya, sure if you're done..." keira didn't have time to finish.

That's all it took Natasha ran into the locker room sat in the corner and cried her eyes out. _How could I do this to her. My own mom_

Spike saw Natasha walking out of the women's locker room. He ran up to her.

"Hey Natasha how are you?" Spike asked.

She spun around "why would you ask that? I'm fine. It's none of your business!"

Spike was shocked he couldn't say anything as he watched Natasha walk away. He decided that it would be best not to talk to her for awhile maybe she was having a bad day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jules knew she had to tell Sam about what she and Natasha had planned. But what if Sam said no. She saw Sam talking to keira. She knew it was time she had to talk to Sam.

"I don't know she looked really upset" Keira was telling Sam

"Did she say anything else to you?" Sam asked

"No she just ran off" Keira responded

Jules had no idea what they were talking about but she was guessing that it could wait.

"Sam can I talk to you for a minute?" Jules asked almost shaking

"Ya sure what's up?" Sam asked as Jules and Sam started walking down the hall

"Umm, well me and Natasha were talking last night and we-"Jules was cut off by the alarm bell

"Damn it" Jules mumbled under her breath

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good Job everyone!" Greg praised the team as they entered the S.R.U buildings.

Natasha knew that everything had gone well so she was a little happier that she got to see some life. She also knew that when Jules talked to Sam he would be in a better mood. Natasha walked p to Jules.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Natasha asked

"No not yet" Jules responded

Natasha was starting to get the feeling Jules didn't want Natasha to live with her

"Sarge that was Vince I got to go down to his office to sign the adoption papers"

"See ya Sam"

Natasha watched Sam walk out of the building. She didn't know what to do so she got an idea.

"Hey, Jules I have an idea" Natasha stated with a smile on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam walked into the huge building. He walked past the nurseries. Past a few game rooms and arrived at the front desk.

"Hello sir how may I help you?" the receptionist asked

"Hi may name is Sam Braddock I am here to finalize the adoption for Natasha Scott." Sam responded confident and a little excited.

"Right, I am happy to see Natasha finally having a home." The receptionist said while passing a file to Sam.

"So am I, Thank you." Sam went and Sat down in one of the chairs and looked over Natasha's File.

He felt a little guilty looking at this. As he looked over the file he felt like puking when he read the details on Natasha's mother's murder. He couldn't believe that anyone could be so evil to stab someone 12 times. He couldn't bring himself to look at the crime scene photos.

"Sam!" Sam looked up to see Jules walking through the doors.

"Jules what are you doing here?" Sam asked

Jules didn't get to respond. "Mr. Braddock I have Natasha's adoption forms if you could come sign them please" The receptionist told Sam.

As Sam started walking towards the desk Jules grabbed his arm. He had to take a minute as he remembered her touch on him.

"Sam... I want Natasha to come live with me and I am signing those papers with you. And I talked to sarge about it. We are not a couple I will be one of her guardians I talked to the commander I talked to sarge I am signing those papers now!" Jules had to catch her breath.

Sam stood there for a minute before realizing what Jules had just said. He wanted her to sign those papers with him he just couldn't get the words out of his mouth so he just turned and hugged her. He didn't hug her like she was his girlfriend; he hugged her like she was his best friend.

"Thank you" Sam whispered in her ear.

**Hope you liked it. I didn't think it was that bad. A little boring but I need to get some stuff out of the way before I can get to the good part. Yes I have something planned. Review!!**


	5. A box of emotions

**So I am sorry I didn't get all the chapters I wanted to up but don't be mad I had a reason. See well I was writing I got migraine I had to stop writing. So I thought maybe if I ate something I would feel better. No, I almost passed out. So I was ordered by roommate to stay in bed and rest well I pulled my laptop out from under my bed and started typing. Aren't you guys glad I am sneaky.**

**Here is the 5****th**** chapter hope you enjoy!**

**P.S: this takes place a few days after the last chapter**

Spike watched Natasha move her stuff out of the truck into Jules' house. He couldn't help think out how little stuff she had. Jules was giving her a big room, and she barley had any stiff to fill it. That didn't matter with Natasha's shopping skills and Jules design techniques she would have an awesome room within a month. Spike now knew why Natasha was so crabby the other day. She had come to him a tear stained face needing a shoulder to cry on. So he sat with her for awhile until she was ready to talk. She told him everything. Now he was the one she went to. He knew she would be better off talking to Jules because she knew what it was like to lose a parent at such a young age. Spike didn't understand why Natasha confided in him but she was ok with it so was he.

"You coming spike?" Spike was pulled from his thought by Natasha's sweet voice.

Spike smiled at her and walked over and took the box in her hands from her.

"Wow what a gentleman" Natasha stated giggling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha picked things out of boxes. She got to one box she didn't want to open. It was the box she kept of everything concerning her mother. She opened the box at the top of the box was her mother's murder file. Her Dad had mailed it to her. She only saw her dad when he came back from tours. He would only be there for a little while but at least he acknowledged she was alive. With the file he had sent a letter she picked it up and read it

_Dear Natasha_

_I am really sorry for your loss. I hope this file will help with your questions._

_Robert J. Braddock_

She knew he meant well but the file brought up more questions then answers. Like how come there were no foot prints in the blood? How come nobody saw anything? So she decided to let it all go and she put the file in the box. The next item in the box was a picture of Natasha and her mother. They had taken that picture when they went to Miami. Natasha put everything back in the box except the picture. She placed the picture on the dresser beside a ribbon for best homemade cookies. Natasha was so amused by this ribbon because her mom had cheated and bought store bought cookies and claimed them as her own. Natasha laughed at the memory.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the station Sam's blackberry vibrated in his pocket.

"Hello" Sam spoke into the receiver

"Sam it's your father" Sam stomach dropped

**I know don't kill me. I am sick in bed I need some excitement ok. I'll try to get the next chapter either up tomorrow or the next day. And I know this one is really short compared to my other ones but at least you got a chapter.**


	6. unwelcome visitor

**Hi I am in bed still sick and what else am I going to do. So I am writing another chapter. So here it is chapter 6.**

Jules sat in the kitchen drinking her cup of coffee and reading the Toronto Star. Natasha came down the stairs ready and shivering.

"You ok, Nat?" Jules asked using the nick name she had come up with it was sort of an accident but it was cool.

"Ya I'm freezing" Natasha responded

"Come here" Jules was worried she heard there was something going around the station.

Natasha walked up to Jules. Jules put her hand on Natasha's forehead.

"You're burning up!" Jules stated

Jules thought about letting her stay home from work for a day.

"I think you should stay home today" Jules

"Not gonna' happen. Keira has me working my ass off"

Jules gave in after awhile. Who was she to argue? She always went into work. Sick or not.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam listened to the voice on the other side of the telephone. His father almost never called him. Why was he calling now?

"What do you want?" Sam said coldly

"That is no way to address the General Constable Braddock" Sam's father snapped back

"You're not my General anymore" Sam said flatly

"I am in town. I thought you should no. I want to talk to you and Natasha" Sam's father explained

"You know her name" Sam said sarcastically

All Sam heard was a click on the other end of the phone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha walked into the station pale and sick. As she walked into the locker room she had to stop at a garbage can on the way to vomit her breakfast. Once she was in the change room the smell of the cleaner that the custodian had used the night before made her want to throw up again. She walked to the front desk and picked up the stack of files on the desk. She walked over to the mail boxes and started placing the folders in each team member's slot. She looked at one of the folders and it was addressed to her. She put it aside and quickly finished the rest of the files. She ripped open the envelope. She pulled a picture and a note out. She was terrified now. The picture was the picture of Natasha and her mom but her mom's picture and a huge "x" over it. The note said _you're next _Natasha closed the file and started walking towards the men's locker room. She knew the only one who would be changed would be Greg. Natasha slammed on the metal door knowing that Wordy wouldn't have his pants on yet. She continued banging even when Greg opened the door. She wasn't banging to get the guys to let her in she was banging in frustration. Greg got down to her level.

"Natasha what's wrong?" Greg asked calmly.

"I need to talk to Sam" Natasha responded on the verge of tears.

Sam walked out of the locker room with Natasha. They walked down the hall to the briefing room.

"This was sent to me" Natasha handed Sam the file

Sam studied the file for what seemed like hours. He closed the file and placed it on the table. He let out a heavy sigh and ran his fingers through his hair in confusion. He didn't say anything for a few minutes. The two just sat there in silence. Natasha got up and ran to the garbage across the room to throw up. She grabbed bottled water from the fridge to rinse her mouth out.

"You should go home Natasha, especially now." Sam told her.

"No I still have work to do no matter what." Natasha said as she walked out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team sat in the briefing room looking a the file that had been sent to Natasha. They didn't tell her that that was what they were looking at because they knew she didn't want to make a big deal out of it. They all talked for a little bit and decided it would be best to just keep an eye on Natasha for a little while. As tge group was now talking among themselves Keira walked into the room.

"Sam you have a visitor" Keira told him calmly even if she knew his reaction wouldn't be calm.

"Shit!. What the hell is he doing here?" Sam asked no one in particular.

"I think i know who it is judging on how when Natasha saw him she started literally running in the other direction.

It didn't take Jules long to figure that on out. Jules' face turned pale.

"oh shit" Jules said as she turned to Sam.

Sam and Jules walked out of the briefing room. Sam peaked his head around the corner and snapped back around really fast.

"Yea it's him" Sam told Jules

Jules started to walk out from behind the counter knowing that he had never seen her before.

"Oh come on I have to be a man" Sam said proudly as he walked out from behind the corner.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Sam asked almost angry

"Can't a father come visit his children?" Sam's father, Robert asked

"No you can't" Sam said coldly

"Stop talking like this where is Natasha?" Robert asked just as harsh as Sam spoke

"I think she is hiding from you" Sam said smiling

Sam was right a few feet away Natasha was crouched bellow the counter files still in hand. She tried to make the least amount of noise possible. Except the worst thing happened the nerves and the flu had gotten to her. She was going to throw-up she could do it no problem the garbage can was right beside except she would probably make some noise while puking. Natasha couldn't hold it in anymore she pulled the garbage can close to her chest and started vomiting. Robert heard everything and poped his head around the counter to see his daughter puking her guts out.

"Natasha?" Robert questioned

"Hi dad" Natasha greeted her unwelcome father before turning back around to the garbage can.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert and his children sat at an outside table at Timmy's since it was summer. Sam and Natasha were boiling because Sam was still wearing all his gear and Natasha was wearing all black. She figured she would be chilled with the fever and everything but she was surprisingly warm. Sam and Natasha ordered Ice Caps while Robert drank black coffee.

"Anything you two want to talk about?" Robert asked trying to break the silence

"No" Sam and Natasha said in unison not even looking up from there cups

**I know that was a really shitty ending but I wanted to end the chapter with something showing how uncomfortable the situation was. Whatever hopefully soon i will be feeling better so my brain will work better. REVIEW!!**


	7. gun fire

**All better and writing more chapters. i know it had been awhile since i updated a chapter so here it goes.**

Robert and his children sat in silence. Robert knew he had to break the silence.

"either of you get any weird mail sent to you in the past few weeks?" Robert asked his kids.

Sam and Natasha looked ateach other. Neither of them were sure if they should trust thier father. Sam nodded and Natasha reached into her bag to pull out the file. Robert looked at the file and sat in silence for a moment.

"I got one too" Robert stated after a minute.

Robert wasn't lying. He had gotten one. Except his was a little bit different. His had said _your daughter is next._Robert stared at the note and wished he had spent more time with his children. He could have made better choices then he had. Robert's thoughts were interrupted by gunfire. Robert turned his head a few people were crouching bellow the tables, others were looking around.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!!!" Robert shouted.

Sam and Robert pulled there guns searching the area. Natasha kneeled down looking up. She couldn't see anything. She felt helpless she didn't like the feeling. One shot, two shot and a third a women hit the ground. Natasha knew she couldn't just leave her there. Natasha started crawling towards the women.

"Natasha what the hell are you doing? Get back here!" Sam ordered his sister.

Natasha ignored him. She bent over the women. Natasha took off her own sweater and applied pressure to the gun shot wound to stop the bleeding.

"You're ok what's your name?" Natasha asked knowing the women would be passed out in a few minutes.

"Me-linda" The women responded in a whisper

"Good. Ok, we're going to get you out of here as soon as we can." Natasha told the women to keep her calm.

Sam looked at Natasha. He gave her a look. He needed to ask if the women was ok.

"Is she ok?" Sam asked Natasha

Natasha just shook her head. Sam looked to his left when he heard sirens. The paramedics started walking towards Natasha and Melinda. When the paramedics got close the shooter started fiering again. Natasha shielded Melinda with her body. One of the paramedics fell to the ground. His friends dragged him out of the line of fire. Sam Knew there was no way the shooter was letting the paramedics through. So Sam started crawling on his elbows over to Natasha. He grabbed Melinda by her feet and decided she would be better off with a few scratches on her back from being dragged then death.

"Please....help me..." Melinda groaned

"I'm helping you. You're ok" Sam consoled Melinda

Once Melinda was safe Natasha ducked behind a wall. The shooter Shot a few times more and a bullet shot the wall an inch away from Natasha's head. She had a feeling he wasn't going to stop until he killed someone,

**I know this was really short. But i have been having computer problems so i haven't been updating. And so i just wanted to get something out htere next one will be longer.**


	8. the target

**so.....I am writing the next chapter now. Here is chapter 8. I will try to make this one longer than the last.**

The familiar black SUVs pulled drove up. Sam quickly glanced at Natasha. He reached for his drop gun. He got Natasha's attention by waving his hand**. **He showed her the gun. When she nodded he slid it over to her. He didn't want to speak because his dad was right beside him and it didn't matter how well Robert knew Natasha she was still his little girl. Sam knew that no father would want their little girl shooting a gun.

"Sam how many shots fired" Ed yelled to Sam from behind the truck.

"Hard to tell" Sam responded

Natasha stared at the hole in the wall from where the bullet had hit it. She thought for a minute.

"Sam stand up" Natasha almost ordered.

Sam just looked at her." And get shot. I don't think so" Sam responded wide eyed

"I need to test something. Please. Trust me" Natasha pleaded

Sam started to stand up slowly until he was standing straight up. He stood for 5 seconds and nothing. Natasha signaled for Sam to go back down. Then she signaled for Robert to stand. He hesitated. He stood up waited ten seconds looked at Natasha who signaled for him to back down. Tears filled up Natasha's eyes as she narrowed it down. She was pretty sure she was the target. She stood up slowly and peaked her head around the corner. The shooter fired and Natasha turned back around just as fast as the bullet flew.

"I'm the target" Natasha mumbled.

Sam heard what Natasha said. he knew it was true but he didn't want to believe it. Natasha started to crawl on her elbows towards Sam and he Father.

"what the hell are you doing get back behind the wall!" Sam yelled at his sister.

"I have an idea" Natasha whispered not wanting her dad to hear

"You're last one almost got you killed" Sam argued

Natasha wasn't even listening. She got under the table and waited. She started to stand up. She waited for 30 seconds. Nothing. She signaled for Robert to go to the ambulance waiting. Robert crawled over. Then she told Sam to go. Sam hesitated but he left. Natasha turned her head to see Jules waiting with her gun. Natasha walked over to the ambulance. She didn't even notice the sharp pain in her left arm. Jules went up to her.

"Nat you're bleeding" Jules calmly said

Natasha just looked up at Jules in shock. Jules' face turned soft.

"Ok, sweety come here" Jules said in a soothing voice

Natasha sat down on the ambulance and thought._ I was the target._

**I know short but i PROMISE the next one will be longer and better just so you know it is 2 in the morning and i can't sleep i had a bad day so if you think this chapter sucks i am really sorry. :(**


	9. Love can't stop

**Ok I promised this chapter would be longer so I will make it long. I think it's fair that you guys know why they have been so short. I have been having computer problems so I can only do a little bit at a time. But then when I go back to finish it. The file is gone. So I make my chapters short. But hopefully now the problem is all fixed so here is chapter 9.**

Natasha sat at the ambulance. She looked down at her arm and the bandage that covered it. The paramedic had said that when she was shot at a piece of brick went into her arm. In all the commotion Natasha isn't even feel it go in. The cut really hurt. She went to rub it but that just made it worse. She rubbed her head she could feel a headache coming on. Natasha looked up to see Jules standing there with a bottle of water and an Advil.

"Thank you" Natasha almost whispered as Jules handed her the Advil.

Natasha didn't even take the water she just popped the pill. Jules cocked her head to one side wondering why Natasha didn't take the water to make it easier on herself.

"When I had Mono I had to take these really disgusting pills. So my mom taught me how to take them without water because the water made the bad taste worse." Natasha explained.

Jules looked at Natasha. She knew that Natasha had been the target and knew that the file that had been sent to Natasha wasn't a joke.

"You want to talk?" Jules asked

Natasha just shook her head with tears filling her eyes. Jules wrapped her arms around Natasha's shoulders and Natasha rested her head on Jules' shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the station Sam walked into the locker room. He was told to go home early so he walked up to his locker. He slowly opened it. Sam was exhausted. He went to grab his duffel bag ad stoped. He looked at the pictures. Sam ran his fingers through his air as he looked at the picture of him and Matt. He wondered what his life would be like if he hadn't shot Matt. Would he still be in the military. Sam thought about how his life would be better there. He didn't feel guilt when he shot people there. He had his best friends there. But if he had stayed he wouldn't have all the friends in Toronto. He wouldn't have Jules.

"You ok?" Greg's voice came from the doorway

"Ya, i guess" Sam responded

"You,sure" Greg knew he was lying

"Ya, I'm fine I'm just going to take a shower and go home."

"Ok" Greg said as he walked out

Sam turned the shower on. Got undressed shut the door and stepped in. he stood there resting his hand on the wall. He couldn't help think about how his little sister was the target. he shut the shower off it wasn't helping. Sam grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He stepped out of the shower and went to his locker. Keeping the towel tight around his waist he opened the door to his locker. He only opened one side because he didn't want to look at the pictures of Matt. The locker room door started to open and Sam was getting ready to yell it Greg.

"Sarge I already told you-" Sam stoped as he turned around

"Sorry to disapoint" Jules said with a laugh

Sam tightened his grip on the towel. Jules stood at the door. She looked at Sam and just then she realized he was in a towel.

"Oh...sorry I'll come back in five minutes" Jules said with a nervous laugh

Sam nodded his head. as she walked out. Sam quickly changed and sat in the bench in the locker room waiting for Jules. Sam was wishing she would come back and she hadn't changed her mind. That thought was interrupted by Jules walking in to the change room.

"Hey....." Jules greeted Sam nervously.

"Hi" Sam said back

Jules sat down beside Sam. She had planned what she was going to say but now as she said it in her mind it sounded really stupid. So she would have to just speak from the heart.

"I......." Jules stoped her self. "I am in love with you" Jules said quickly.

Sam sat there for a minute and Jules decided to go on.

"i try to hide my feelings for you but it's hard and i can't do it anymore. And right now I want to kiss you more than anything." When Jules finished she had to catch her breath.

Jules couldn't stand the silence. She kissed Sam. Jules ran her fingers through his hair and Sam moved his hand to the back of her neck then back up to her cheek. Jules pulled away.

"I shouldn't have done that" Jules said

"Why not?" Sam asked

"because now I want to go home with you" Jules said with a gigle

"why can't we?" Sam asked

"Rules" Jules responded her face still inches from Sam's

"Screw the rules" Sam said grabbing Jules by the hand and draging her out of the change room.

**this isn't as long as some of the other chapters but i am pretty sure it is longer then the past few have been. So I didn't talk alot about Natasha in this chapter but i thought I would do some and Jules stuff. If I take this any further I may have to make this a "T" rated story. lol**

**Rate and Review**


	10. Finding out

**I am super bored so I am writing another chapter. I guess you guys benefit from me being bored. So here is chapter 10. **

Jules woke up sleeping on Sam's chest. Jules remembered everything that had happened the night before but when she came in with Sam she couldn't remember weather they had gone to his place or hers. Jules lifted her head carefully trying not to wake him. Jules looked around to see her familiar bedroom. She looked at the clock that read 5 am. The two still had an hour before they had to get up. As Jules was about to go back to sleep she jumped up in bed. Which woke Sam up who also sprung up in bed.

"What?" he asked sleepy headed

"Natasha!" Jules said panicking

"Crap!" Sam said fully awake now

Jules grabbed her robe and walked to Natasha's room hoping that maybe she had gotten a ride from someone else. Jules flung open the door. Natasha sprung up in bed.

"What? What's wrong" Natasha asked panicing now too

"I am so sorry I left you at the hospital yesterday" Jules explained

"No it's ok Spike gave me a ride home then I just-"

"Did you find her?" Sam asked running down the hallway dressed now.

Natasha sat in her bed wide eyed. Just staring at Sam and Jules.

"You two........you had.....you" Natasha was in shock once again

"uhh" Sam scratched his head

"Yes we slept together." Jules explained

"Well it's not going to happen again!" Natasha ordered angry

"Excuse me but I think that is our decision" Jules snapped back

Natasha got out of bed grabbed some clothes and kept talking.

"There are rules and I know both of you know them because you have been at the SRU longer than I have. Which is the reason you two should NOT be doing this" Natasha grabbed her clothes and walked to the bathroom to change

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jules and Sam walked down the stairs and Natasha was sitting in the living room reading the paper for the weather because she couldn't watch TV as Jules didn't have a TV. Natasha's cell phone vibrated and she read the text Message and walked to the door.

"where are you going?" Jules asked

"Spike is giving me a ride" Natasha said as she slammed the door not giving Jules time to respond.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way to the station with Spike Natasha was silent. Natasha had called him when she was in the bathroom and told him she needed a ride and that her and Jules had gotten into a fight. Natasha hadn't told him anything else because she knew even if she was angry with Jules it would be mean to tell Spike that Jules and Sam had slept together. Natasha knew that Sam and Jules had been together before but Natasha thought that was over.

"Want to tell me what the fight was about?" Spike asked to break the silence

"No" Natasha responded coldly

"Ok" Spike said. If it wasn't his business he would stay out of it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Sam and Jules on the way to the station it was also silent. Jules would peel her eyes away from the roads to look at Sam sometimes. As he would do the same

"What are we doing" Sam asked

"I don't understand" Jules replied confused

"We broke up for a reason. The team needs us. Why are we doing this again." Sam said. Jules could tell he had been thinking about it for awhile.

Jules kept her eyes on the road while Sam stared at her waiting for a response. Jules couldn't answer hi,. She knew she loved him but she loved him when they were together before. What had changed. Neither of them knew.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha pushed mail into the mail boxes. She was pushing the mail harder today. Her phone started ringing.

"hello"

****************

"Hi there"

****************

"who is this?"

****************

"The one who is going to kill you"

****************

There was a click on the other end of the phone and Natasha's phone fell out of her hand and she had to grab the counter to keep her from passing out. It didn't work she hit the ground hard.

**Sorry for the little bit of a cliff hanger. I have been pretty bored lately so i guess that means more chapters. **

**Rate and Review**


	11. cell phone

**Thank-you guys for all the reviews I've been getting. I apreciate your feedback. So here is chapter 11.**

"Natasha!" Spike yelled as he watched his best friend hit the floor.

Not soon after keira joined him at her side. Then a few seconds later the whole team.

"Get her on the couch in my office" Greg suggested

Spike picked Natasha up and brought her into Greg's office. He layed her down on the blue couch and kneeled down beside her.

"Why would she pass out?" Lou asked

"Probably stress. Her and Jules got into a fight" Spike said

"about what?" Ed asked

Spike shrugged his shoulders. He had a few ideas why they were fighting but he kept them to himself. Natasha started to wake up. Spike started hovering.

"Spike give her space" Wordy suggested

"Right" Spike said stepping back.

Natasha's eyes opened slightly. She was surprised to see everybody's faces except for Sam and Jules.

"cell...cell phone" Natasha started to panic

"What about it?" Wordy asked

"The guy. He's trying to kill me" Natasha said searching her pockets frantically

"WHAT?" the entire team yelled

Natasha went to get up but collapsed in Lou's arms.

"Take it easy. Slow down." Lou whispered as he sat her back down on the couch.

Natasha rubbed her forehead.

"Spike I think my cell phone is by the mail boxes can you get it for me?" Natasha asked

"Once you tell us what's going on" Spike responded

"Someone just called me told me they were going to kill me. I am guessing it is the same person who tried to shoot me yesterday." Natasha explained

Everyone stood silent for a minute before Natasha got annoyed.

"SPIKE CELL PHONE" Natasha ordered

Spike ran out of the room went to the mail boxes and grabbed the phone. He walked into Greg's office. Spike handed Natasha her phone and watched her go through the call history.

"You're not going to find anything he is smarter than that" Wordy stated

Natasha stopped to rub her head again. Spike went up to her.

"Calm down" Spike whispered

Natasha nodded her head. Greg walked into the room with a blanket and a glass of water. He put the on the edge of the couch. Natasha looked puzzled.

"Rest" Greg simply stated

"I have allot of work to do-"Natasha was cut off by Keira

"Which will be done when this is all sorted out" Keira finished

Natasha half smiled and took the Advil that Greg had brought in and lied down and went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Jules had thought about it and decided to try and keep what was going on between them a secret. So Sam entered the building first then 5 minutes later Jules would enter. Sam walked by the briefing room to see everyone gathered. Even Keira. Sam walked in.

"I thought briefing wasn't for another 20 minutes?" Sam wondered

"It's about Natasha get changed fast and call Jules you two need to be in here." Greg told Sam.

Sam nodded and started walking towards the locker room where he saw Jules walking out. He stared at her wondering how she had gotten in without being noticed.

"I went through the back" Jules explained seeing his expression.

"Go to the briefing room something is wrong with Natasha" Sam told her quickly then he went into the locker room to change.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha was supposed to be sleeping but she wasn't. She was just lying there thinking. She was thinking about the phone calls and who it could be. She knew who it was it was the person who had killed her mother. Natasha closed her eyes to try and go to sleep but her phone rang.

**Sorry i know this is sort of a cliff hanger but i wanted to end it so you guys would keep reading the story. I don't want it to get boring. ;)**


	12. flashback

**Hi. I don't really know how to describe this chapter other than.....Sorry i have no clue how to describe it. LOL**

Natasha practically jumped over to her cell phone to look at the number. It said unknown number.

"SPIKE!" Natsha almost screamed. "SPIKE!" Natasha screamed again.

The team came running in. Spike running right to Natasha. He nodded for Natasha to answer it. When Natasha went to pick it up he stopped her.

"Put it on speaker" He told Natasha

Natasha nodded and picked up the phone shaking like a leaf. So spike put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hello"

******************

"Natasha...how ya been"

******************

"I've been better"

*****************

"Come on. Me killing you isn't _so_ bad is it?"

****************

"what do you want me to say to that?"

*****************

"Well that's your choice. Tell you're friends that if the want you to stay alive keep a close watch on you."

*******************

The other end of the phone call droped and Natasha started shaking more than before. Spike turned her around and hugged her. Spike just looked at his friends who had a look of denial and fright on their faces. Sam and Jules had no idea what was going on but were scared based on the phone call they had just heard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha was in the locker room rinsing her face off with cold water. Her head jammed with thoughts. Who could have killed her mother. Who was trying to kill her. Would any of this be happening if she had saved her mom.

_flashback:_

_"Get out!" Natasha's mother screamed_

_"Not gonna happen" The intruder responded smugly_

_Natasha got out of bed and went to her bedroom door. The screaming continued but she could only make out little words like; bitch...let go...no...leave. Natasha walked slowly to the stairs. stopped when she saw a knife in the intruders hands. His face was behind the wall she couldn't make it out. When the knife entered her mother's body she ran into her room and got under the bed. For a girl who had a problem paying attention in class could hear everything from coming from downstairs. She heard the grunts coming from her mother as the knife went into her again and again._

_Natasha heard the sink run. Guessing the killer was washing up. When she heard the door shut. Then a car drive away she figured it would be safe. Natasha crawled out from under the bed and walked to the stairs. Then started running when she saw her mother lying in a pool of blood. _

_Natasha kneeled beside her mother trying to keep her calm. Natasha ran to the phone and dialed 911._

_"911 whats your emergency?"_

_************_

_"my mom she has been stabbed"_

_*************_

_"Calm down is the intruder still in the house?"_

_**************_

_"no he's gone"_

_***************_

_"Ok we have your location we're on our way"_

_****************_

_Natasha went to her mother who was still alive but not for long._

_"Mom helps coming who stay with me." Natasha pleaded_

_Natasha's mom's eyes slid shut. Natasha shook her head and checked her pulse. nothing. The front door burst open and Natasha started screaming. A man ran up to her._

_"It's ok sweety we're here to help" Natasha noticed the man was a paramedic who was now guiding Natasha to an ambulance._

_Natasha looked back at the house. She soon realized she was in the back of an ambulance and a blanket around her. A cop came up to her and helped her out of the ambulance and sat her in the police car. Natasha hardley noticed because the only thing she could keep her eyes on was the body bag being lifted into the corner's van. Natasha started banging on the window._

_"NO SHE CAN'T BE ALONE. PLEASE" The screaming turned into sobs. and it took a peramedic to sedate her to get her to calm down._

_End of flashback_

Natasha didn't notice the tears all over her face. The tears that turned into sobs. Natasha used the counter top to support her. What could she do. She was going to die. She knew deep down in her heart.

**sorry for the long flashback but i wanted to get out everything that had happened. So i know it was kinda sad but I plan on making this a long story so there will be happy moments. :D**


	13. payback

**This is chapter.....13 i think so if thats not right i'm sorry. I am pretty sure. Anyway here is chapter 13.**

Natasha walked into the house at 11 o'clock. She needed to clear her mind so she had gone for a walk, a long walk. When Natasha walked in to the house to see Sam and Jules asleep on the couch. Natasha couldn't help the smile that crept up onto her face. Natasha walked into the living room and shook Sam's shoulder trying not to wake Jules. Sam turned his head and squinted.

"Natasha? Are you just getting in?" Sam questioned glancing at his watch.

"Ya i went for a walk." Natasha explained

"Ok...and why did you wake me up?" Sam asked in a whisper looking at Jules

"Uhhh...I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said this morning. It really is none of my business." Natasha apologized

Sam only nodded his head as he watched Natasha walk away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Jules woke up and looked up at Sam sleeping. She picked his arm up and got slowly up and put in back down. Jules walked up the stairs and into Natasha's room. Natasha was already ready. Natasha smiled at Jules and continued gathering her stuff.

"You want payback?" Jules asked

Natasha stopped and turned around confused.

"For what?" Natasha questioned

"For Sam dumping water on your head" Jules' smile got wider when she saw Natasha smirk.

Natasha and Jules walked down the wooden stairs of the house as quiet as possible. When Natasha got down the stairs she looked at Sam and saw that he was still sleeping. Natasha walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass. She poured as much water into the glass as possible then added ice.

"Don't you think that will hurt" Jules whispered

Natasha shrugged her shoulders and walked slowly to Sam. She lifted the glass above his head and poured. Sam sat up and picked the ice cubes out from his shirt. Sam turned to Natasha and smiled.

"Nice" Sam laughed

"I try" Natasha said in a very cocky tone.

Sam jumped off the couch and Natasha ran up the stairs with Sam right behind her. Natasha almost made it to the bathroom when Sam picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down" Natasha screamed while kicking.

Sam didn't listen and opened Jules' back door. Jules' eyes widened. She knew exactly what he was going to do because he had done it to Jules once before.

"Sam....." Jules warned

"Sorry it's payback" Sam shrugged

Sam walked over to Jules' pool. He looked in.

"This will do it was cold enough last night" Sam stated

"PUT ME DOWN SAM! DON'T YOU DARE THROW ME IN THAT-" Natasha couldn't finish.

She was thrown into the pool. Natahsa screamed as she went in. When her head popped up from under water with an angry look. Sam was laughing Jules was trying not to laugh but it wasn't working out well for her. Natasha went under water and Sam knew she was planning something. Natasha was a very strong swimmer so her plan would work well. Natasha swam right up to Sam's feet. He was laughing to hard to notice her. Natasha grabbed a foot and yanked as hard as she could. Sam was under water in 10 seconds.

"Ha Ha" Natasha gloated when his popped up

Jules was laughing so had now she couldn't breath.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked

Jules just continued laughing. Sam swam up to Jules and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into the pool. So all three swam around in the pool fully clothed splashing each other.

**I know this is pretty boring but since last chapter was pretty sad so i wanted to make a more happy chapter. PLEASE review i love your feedback**


	14. Boom

**Hi eyeryone i know i haven't put a new chapter up in a while but i am now. Once again i am not sure if this is chapter 14 but i think so. Here is chapter 14.**

Natasha sat at the front desk with keira. Keira was typing something out on her computer as usual. Natasha was looking over some files. Natasha had a feeling all day. It was really starting to bug her. Then again she had had bad feelings all week since the shooting at timmy's. Natasha laughed at the thought. A shooting at Tim Hortons. It definitely wasn't something that happened everyday. Spike walked up to Natasha.

"Hey. How are you?" Spike asked

"Doing ok. I guess." Natasha responded with a sigh.

"Good" Spike said with a smile "Wanna go get some lunch?" Spike asked

"As long as I don't get shot" Natasha laughed

"I'll protect you" Spike said dragging Natasha by the hand. "I'm taking Natasha to lunch, Keira" Keira lifted her head to protest but just went back to typing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jules and Sam sat at the briefing room table. Neither one would admit it but they had the same feeling Natasha had.

"Sam. Do you think we should be keeping Natasha closer?" Jules asked

"What do you mean?" Sam was confused

"What I mean is a few days ago Natasha was walking alone on the streets of Toronto at 11 o'clock. Not to mention there is somebody trying to kill her." Jules was really worried about Natasha.

Sam sat for a minute thinking. He played with his pencil and stared at the eraser.

"Sam. It's not going to tell you what to do" Jules stated

"you're right. We need to keep a closer eye on her" Sam finally agreed

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the team was working out talking a little. But the conversation was either about patrol or Natasha. Everyone was worried about her. No one had any leads on who it could be. There was no way to know either. This guy was way too smart. So along with Sam and Jules they decided to just keep a good eye on her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha and spike sat in the McDonalds restaurant. They figured the shooter wouldn't attack there. Natasha only had fries and a coke. Spike had a big mack with a medium coke and medium box of fries. She was surprised at how much he could fit into his mouth. Natasha's cell phone rang and she reached into her purse and started shaking.

"Calm down it could be someone you know" Spike said trying to calm her down.

Natasha nodded her head and slid open her phone.

"Hello"

*************

"Natasha you do have a job"

***************

Natasha sighed with relief. Keira.

"Sorry Keira i will be there as soon as I can"

***************

"Well hurry up we just got a stack load of paper work from team 3"

***************

"Stupid team 3"

***************

"Careful you're on speaker"

**************

"Sorry"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When spike and Natasha got back to the station Natasha got to work. When she shut the file she put her face in her hands.

"This job is so depressing" Natasha complained

"Stop complaining" Sam familiar voice came from in front of her

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike, Lou, Wordy, Greg and Ed were down stairs talking to each other. It was the end of the day so everyone was getting ready to go home.

"I had a bad feeling today. I guess I was wrong" Lou mentioned

"I guess so" Ed responded

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jules waled up to Sam and Natasha.

"Having fun?" Jules asked Natasha

"Not really" Natasha laughed

A man walked in holding a computer box. Keira stood up.

"My new computer" She practically skipped over to it. " Just put it behind there" Keira ordered.

Keira pointed to the glass wall separating the front desk and the back hall way. The glass really wasn't for anything except to stop people from coming up behind the desk. But it was mostly for decoration. Keira motioned for Sam to come over. He started helping the man with the box. The man carrying the box was rather tiny so Sam took over.

"I got it" He told the man

"Thank-you" The tiny man said

Sam put the box down behind the glass wall. Keira signed for it and the tiny man walked out. Sam and Jules were talking in the corner. Keira was walking into Greg's office to give him a file. He wasn't in there so she gave it to Natasha to put in his mail box. Natasha walked over to the mail boxes and slid the file in. When Natasha walked back to the desk she could here a little ticking noise. Almost like a clock. Natasha turned her head a little to look behind her shoulder. It was the box. She wondered why the box was ticking....Natasha's eyes widened when she realized.

"BOMB!" Natasha screamed

It was too late. There was a big boom and everything feel silent.

**__________________________________________________________________**

**I'm sorry i wanted a cliffhanger. I'm sorry. Please don't kill me I will put the next chapter as soon as possible. I promise. Please please review**


	15. bleeding out

**See i told you i would update as soon as i could and it has only been a few hours.**

**__________________________________________________________________**

_Natasha heard a ticking noise from behind her. She turned her head around. She stared at the computer box. Her eyes widened when she realized._

_"BOMB!" Natasha screamed_

_She was too late. There was a boom and the room was silent_

____________________________________________________________________

The glass shattered and Natasha was thrown into the middle of the floor. Sam pushed Jules out of the way. Sam was thrown towards a table where he slammed his head against it. Keira was pushed onto her back by the blast. Most people were downstairs getting ready to leave but everyone upstairs would be in pretty bad shape.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs the light above team one's head shook. It felt as if the entire building was about to colaps. They all looked at each other and ran for the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha lay unconscious in the middle of the floor. She tried to wake up. Her eyes twitched. Natasha used her elbows to push her self up. Natasha's leg felt like it was about to fall off. Natasha looked down at her leg to see what looked like a million shards of glass. Natasha was bleeding allot. She knew she had to do something to stop the bleeding or else she wouldn't make it. Natasha's thoughts were interrupted by the stair well door swinging open. First one out was Spike then Ed followed by Greg, Wordy and Lou.

"Oh My God"Lou looked around the room at damaged walls and papers and bodies everywhere.

"Spike!" Natasha yelled at Spike to get her attention.

"Natasha!" Spike ran up to her and the first thing he noticed was her leg

The team followed. Natasha wondered where Sam and Jules were. Then she remembered Keira. Natasha started to shake.

"Where's Jules and Sam. And what about Keira. And all the people that were up here?" Natasha winced at the pain from shaking.

"Let's split up and look. Spike stay with Natasha." Ed ordered

The team broke apart. Lou went over to behind the desk. Well what was left of the desk. He heard a low moan. Lou turned around to see Jules sprawled out on the floor.

"I got Jules!" Lou yelled

The team came running over Jules started to stand up and Greg grabbed her hands to help her up.

"Where is Natasha?" Jules asked worried

"We got her. She's banged up pretty bad" Greg explained

"What about Sam?" Jules started walking looking around

"I got him!" Wordy yelled from around the corner.

Everyone ran over to see Wordy holding a cloth to Sam's head. Wordy had a huge first aid kit beside him.

"Spike might be able to use that with Natasha" Lou pointed out. "I'll bring it over"

"What happened to Natasha?" Sam asked wincing at Wordy tapping the bandage over the deep cut on his head.

"I'm gonna go find out!" Jules started walking towards Lou to catch up to him.

"Jules you don't want to go over there" Greg shouted but it was too late Jules had already turned the corner.

Jules walked over to Spike and Natasha. Jules clapped her hand over her own mouth to stop the scream. Jules walked over to a very pail Natasha and a very bloody Spike.

"Jules unless you're gonna help you gotta leave" Spike barked on the verge of tears.

All three of them knew Natasha's chances were slim. She was using alot of blood. Not to mention that Spike was pretty sure she had internal bleeding judging on the blood Natasha had been coughing up earlier.

"Ok" Jules got closer to Natasha.

Spike was grabbing more and more gauze for the wounds on her leg. She was loosing so much blood.

"What is that?" Jules stared at Natasha's side

"What?" Lou went to Natasha's other side and joined Jules at staring at Natasha's side.

Jules lifted Natasha's shirt halfway top reveal a long deep gash.

"Shit" Jules grabbed more gauze from the first aid kit and started working on stopping the bleeding from the gash.

"Where the hell is the ambulance?" Lou asked himself.

Just then the rest of the team walked towards them with the paramedics. The paramedics lifted Natasha onto the stretcher. A paramedic took over for Jules. An other didn't take over Spike but helped him. Everyone knew they would need as many people as possible to save Natasha.

"Anyone find Keira yet?" Jules asked

"Ya she was a little foggy so a paramedic is checking her out right now" Greg responded

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the ambulance Spike rode with Natasha to help one of the paramedics with Natasha's leg.

"B.P is dropping" One of the Paramedics pointed out.

"Drive faster!" An other peramedic yelled at the driver.

When they arrived at the hospital there was a trauma team waiting outside the hospital. A nurse took over for spike and Spike followed closely listening to every order that the doctor barked.

"Possibe internal bleeding no time for C.T prep or 2 imediatly!" Every order felt like somebody stabbing spike in the heart. He was finally considering the possibility that his best friend might not make it.

**__________________________________________________________________**

**I don't know if I'm gonna kill her yet..so let me know what i should do. I had more planned for her so i might not....or i could kill her and get into everyone's emotions. So it is up to you guys review and tell my what you think.**


	16. Surgery

**Ok based on the reviews i got i have made my decision on weather or not to kill Natasha. My decision was hard and keep reading to find out what i chose....here is chapter 16**

**__________________________________________________________________**

The team sat in the waiting room. Spike glanced at his watch. Natasha had been in surgery for over 4 hours.

"Spike. It's a good sign that she's been in there so long. It means they're are being careful." Greg stated trying to calm spike down.

"Or it means that something went wrong" Spike responded

Jules was sleeping on Ed's shoulder since Sam was walking around the hospital to clear his head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the O.R doctors were working hard trying to stop the bleeding from Natasha's leg and the bleeding on her side and the internal bleeding. She was in really bad shape. was working to stop the internal bleeding while Nurse Dempton was trying to close the gash in Natasha's side. was working on getting each little piece of glass out of Natasha's leg then closing each little gash.

"How are we doing down there ?" asked

"Pretty good compared to before. I have gotten 33 out of the 63 pieces of glass. Still a long way to go but better." "How are you doing Nurse Dempton?" asked this time

"Good I am suturing the wound right now" Nurse Dempton responded. "And what is going on up there with you ?" Nurse Dempton asked

"Not great, Not good, But ok. her liver is damaged her lung is punctured from a broken rib. One of her ribs is dangerously close to causing a chain reaction to collapsing the outer wall of the pericardium of the heart" responded

The doctors were silent. If it weren't for the internal bleeding Natasha might stand a better chance than 8%.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam walked up and down the hallway. He could hardly feel the pain in his head because of how worried he was about his sister. The doctors had stitched the wound in his head and it felt like it took 3 hours. He wanted to leave he wanted to find out what had happened to his little sister. But when he did get out he sat in the waiting room feeling useless, so he walked around the hospital. He went down to the nursery in the maternity ward and stared at all the little babies. It made him feel better because babies were so innocent. So beautiful. When he walked away his cell rang. Sam looked at the number it read "Sarge" in capital blinking letters.

"Hello"

************

"Sam one of the doctors is coming out to give an update get down here"

************

"I'll be right there"

************

Sam ran down the stairs and into the 3rd floor waiting room. He got there just in time. The doctor walked through the doors. Sam and Jules stood up being the legal gaurdians.

"Hi i'm . Would you like to talk in my office?" Dr. Nickolson asked calmly

"No you can say it here" Jules said quickly not sure if she wanted to hear.

"Ok. Natasha suffered major internal bleeding. If her body doesn't heal it self she will most likely need a liver transplant. Her lungs will probably heal themselves. The bones that were broken have a 40% chance of shifting causing a chain reaction and collapsing the pericardium wall." Dr. Nickolson explained

Jules sat down in the chair. Jules' eyes filled up with tears.

"What is her chance of survival?" Sam asked looking down at his feet

Dr. Nickolson sighed "when the other doctors are done. Probably 15%"

"What? Thats it?" Spike asked his eyes filling up with tears now.

"I'm so, so sorry" said

"Don't be sorry. She isn't dead yet. 15% is better than 0%" Greg said harshly

Dr. Nickolson nodded and walked away. The team sat in silence. Sam looked at Jules who was almost sobbing. he held her for half an hour. Spike sat with his chin in his hand. He was almost sobbing himself. The only thing that stopped him was what Greg had said.15% is better than nothing.

**__________________________________________________________________**

**I don't think i am going to kill her. But i do have LOTS more planned for her. PLEASE REVIEW. I loved how I got so many reviews for the lasst chapter. I would like Just as many or more. :)**


	17. Visits

**Thank you guys for all of the reviews! I love reviews i don't know why I just do. They make me want to right more. So if that makes you guys review more reveiw more. Here is chapter...17...ya 17**

**__________________________________________________________________**

Sam walked into Natasha's hospital room. The too familiar beep from the monitors made him want to puke. Sam sat down in the chair. He needed to be quick everyone wanted to see her and the doctor had said only one person could be with her at once. Sam geld Natasha's hand as his eyes filled with tears.

"You're a fighter. I probably wouldn't have made it. I'm not as strong as you." Sam had to sniff before he could continue. "I know that the 15% is bull shit. You will make it. I know it."

As Sam got up he kissed Natasha's forehead and walked out to the chairs that were set up around the outside of the room.

"You can go in now Jules" Sam told Jules quietly

Jules got up and walked into the room. There were tubes and I.V cords everywhere. Jules stepped closer. She was hesitant. Natasha looked like if you touched her she would fall into a million pieces. Jules sat in the chair beside her bed. Jules stroked Natasha's hair.

"Hey Nat...you look great. Well....you look better then i did when i was shot..and you've been through a lot more" Jules closed her eyes to hold back the tears. "The doctor says you're probably not going to wake up for another few hours. And that's ok take you're time. but as long as you wake up" Jules sniffed and felt a squeeze on her hand.

Jules sat for a minute waiting for Natasha to wake up. But Jules remembered when she was shot. She could hear Sam talking to her. Maybe Natasha could hear Jules and she was trying to let her know. Jules kissed Natasha's hand and got up. When she left the room spike was in there within 2 seconds of Jules opening the door. Jules sat down beside Greg. Within a few minutes Jules was asleep.

"Hey....What do i say to you that Sam and Jules havem't already told you....let me guess they told you that you need to fight. Jules told you to take you're time waking up. Sam talked to you about the 15% thing....So i really don't have alot to tell you..." Spike grebbed Natasha's hand." Well Sam and Jules probably didn't tell you how they were because i know you are probably more worried about them then you are about yourself. That's just the way you are."

Spike leaned back in the chair and didn't realize he fell asleep.

**__________________________________________________________________**

**i know it is really short but this is the third chapter i have uploaded today...my hands are tiered. So REVIEW and i will probably put another chapter up tomorrow.**


	18. Fault

**Hi, I'm going to make this chapter longer than the last. For most of you i know 500 words just isn't enough....SO here is chapter 18**

**__________________________________________________________________**

Spike's head was leaning over the chair. His sleep wasn't a very deep one. He was thinking too hard. Natasha's hand still in his he had little dreams of Natasha being safe. She wasn't hurt, no one was trying to kill her. His dreams were interrupted by Dr. Nikolson shaking his shoulder.

"Sir I need to check Natasha's vitals." whispered

"Ya sure go ahead" Spike got up and walked across the room.

continued to do things that spike couldn't see through the dark room. He did see Dr, Nickolson shake her head.

"What? What's wrong" Spike asked

"Nothing has changed" responded

Spike walked up to Natasha. He stroked her hair.

"But it's only been like three hours. You said she may not wake up for at least 3 hours" Spike stated.

"Yes. But her heart rate isn't stabilizing." Dr. Nickolson put a hand on Spike's shoulder

Spike sat down in the chair and held Natasha's hand. He didn't even notice Dr. Nickolson leave the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out side the room Jules was resting her head on Sam's shoulder now. When walked out with the same face she had gone in with. Everyone knew nothing had changed but they still had hope. Sam shook Jules' shoulder.

"What? Is she awake" Jules asked

"No she's not. nothings changed." said for Sam

Jules put her face in her hands. Greg got up and walked into Natasha's room. he put a hand on Spike's shoulder.

"Can i talk to her for a minute?" Greg asked

Spike got up slowly and walked out of the room. Greg sat down in the chair. He wanted to tell her that she wasn't the target of the bombing but he couldn't get the words out because he would break down in tears telling her that she was hurt so badly for something that happened before her 6th birthday. he decided to try his best.

"Natasha. I know you are the kind of person who would be worried about everyone else before yourself. You are probably blaming yourself for the bomb but you weren't the target." Greg took in a deep breath. What he was about to say was the hardest. "8 years ago there was a man who killed his wife. We couldn't save her. He was insane." Greg took another deep breath. "Well. Her father blamed us. He tried to kill me once before. This guy was not trying to kill you. But you lay in this bed and you`re hardly breathing. if this is anyone`s fault it's mine" Greg had to wipe his face when he was done.

Greg felt a squeeze on his hand. Natasha's eyes twitched. Greg sat up. Natasha's eyes opened slowly. Natasha's eyes wondered around the room straight to Greg. It hurt so much to breath what would it feel like to talk.

"What..." It hurt so much

"Shhh it's ok. I'm gonna' go get your doctor"

Greg was about to walk out when Natasha grabbed his arm. "Don't.....leave" Natasha whispered.

Greg put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be right back" Greg walked out of the room

Greg opened the door. To see talking to Sam and Jules.

"She's awake!" Greg walked over to Dr. Nickolson

"What?" was shocked she honestly thought it was the end for Natasha

Everyone walked into the room. Natasha's chest rose up and down and you could see the pain in her face. Dr. Nickolson walked up to her.

"It's ok. You punctured a lung. It's supposed to hurt." Dr. Nickolson check Natasha's vitals and replaced the I.V bag.

Natasha watched every little movement. She was so scared. She remembered the explosion and she remembered waking up and Spike helping her. Then she passed out. That was everything she remembered. She remembered everyone's words from when they were talking to her. Natasha had so many questions but it hurt so much to talk. Natasha was so weak. Would she be able to write. Natasha grabbed 's hand and started to draw lines signalling she wanted to write. The team had left the room to let the doctor work. Natasha continued to draw lines on 's hand until the doctor finally got it. grabbed a pad of paper and pen from the pocket of her lab coat. Natasha started to write.

_how bad was I hurt???_

read the note. "You broke a rib and that rib punctured your lung. you're liver was banged up pretty bad. There is a 60% chance you will need a transplant. You broke allot of bones in your chest. e had to stabilize them or you they would have collapsed and damaged the wall of your heart." When was done Natasha's eyes filled up with tears and regretted telling her so much.

**__________________________________________________________________**

**it isn't as long as some but it is longer than the last. REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE**


	19. out of the woods?

**I know it's been so long since I've updated. I will try to make up for it. This is chapter 19. Enjoy.**

**__________________________________________________________________**

It's was a little bit easier for Natasha to talk now. She had to whisper but at least she her hand wouldn't fall off from writing so much. It seemed as if every 10 minutes there was a new person sitting in the chair beside her bed. At the moment it was Jules. 10 minutes it would be Sam. Then Spike. Ed, Wordy and Lou would usually come in together. But for some reason, Greg wouldn't even look Natasha in the eye. Natasha remembered everything Greg had said to her. So she just assumed that he felt guilty. She asked a nurse to get him for her, but the nurse came back into the room saying that she couldn't find him. Natasha gave uop after awhile.

"Natasha are you ok?" Jules pulled Natasha out of her thoughts.

"Ya......" Natasha still wasn't really paying attention.

"You're thinking about Sarge aren't you" Jules could read Natasha better than anyone else

Natasha nodded her head. She still avoiding talking as much as possible and that was weird for her.

"I'm worried about him too. He just walks up and down the hallway near you're room, but never goes in." Jules stated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg sat in his car. His guilt was almost to much to handle. He knew Natasha's chances of survival were better now but he still couldn't help think about how it was his fault. Everyone had told him it wasn't, but they were his friends they had to tell him that. the team had been given a week off so contractors could repair the floor, and they needed down time. Greg rested his head on the steering wheel. He really didn't know what he was feeling at this point.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike had been ordered by Natasha to go back to his parent's place and rest. He really didn't get any because his mom was bugging him about cleaning his room. he should have just stayed at the hospital. Even if his mom hadn't been bugging him he would have been too worried to sleep. Everyone knew Natasha was doing better. But doctor told everyone she still wasn't out of the woods yet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the hospital it was Sam sitting by Natasha's bedside this time. Natasha had a really sharp pain in her stomach. The doctor told her to expect pain but not this much. Sam looked up to see Natasha gripping her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Sam sat up

The pain was so bad Natasha couldn't speak. Sam pressed the red call button probably about a hundred times. The familiar beeping from the monitor got faster and faster intill it just became a steady buzz. Sam couldn't believe his eyes or his ears. Natasha wasn't moving and there was no beep coming from the monitor.

**__________________________________________________________________**

**I know i know I'm so so sorry. This chapter is really short.** **And you guys will probably want to kill me for the cliffhanger....I'm sorry. I will let you yell at me on reviews. SO REVIEW! let you're anger out.**


	20. boxer shorts

**Hi so i hope you guys don't hate me too much for the cliffhanger last chapter. Hey I'm not as bad as some people. I read this one story where they did a cliffhanger and then just stopped posting chapters! How mean! Anyway enjoy chapter 20**

**__________________________________________________________________**

Doctors and Nurses rushed into Natasha's room. Sam didn't notice them until one was pulling him by the arm out of the room. He didn't fight it he knew he wouldn't be much help in there. But what if it was the same situation for the doctors

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike's phone buzzed on the night stand. He Flipped it open and closed it again. He wasn'r really sleeping but he was trying. It buzzed again. Spike decided to answer it.

"WHAT?"

*************

"Spike it's Natasha"

*************

"ED?"

*************

"Ya, it's Ed. Spike Natasha's heart stopped their trying to get her back now!"

**

Spike was out of bed and out the door in 3 seconds. Spike didn't really seem to care that he was only wearing boxer shorts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clear" A doctor was screaming

Nobody had told Jules. Jules was up in the lunch room getting a coffee. Nobody really had time to tell her. It had been 1 minute since Natasha crashed. Over 3 minutes and she could have brain damage.

"Doctor....Maybe you should call it" A nurse suggested

"What?" The Doctor was shocked

The Doctor was McMartin. He was new. And hated giving up on patients. continued working on Natasha.

"Clear!" yelled

A small beep from the monitor turned into a loud one. Then two beeps, three beeps, and it kept going.

"She's stabilizing" Everyone sighed in relief

**__________________________________________________________________**

**I know it is REALLY short but if you review i will update tommorow!**


	21. Elevator

**This chapter is going to be way longer than the last. I think chapter 20 was only like 352 words or something like that. So with no further delay here is chapter 21. Enjoy!**

**__________________________________________________________________**

Spike ran up the corridor, through the lobby and up a few flights of stairs to Natasha's room. When Spike got there he couldn't figure out why everyone was staring at him.

"Spike pants!" Greg covered his eyes and turned around

Spike had forgotten his pants and was standing in the middle of the hospital. Spike didn't really care at the moment. He didn't want to look in the window to Natasha's room. He was afraid of what he might see. He assumed she was ok since everyone was just sitting around and talking. Jules wasn't down stairs so he was probably right. Spike looked into Natasha's room. Natasha was pail and doctors and nurses were running around poking her with and needles and she wasn't dead but Spike still didn't like the sight.

"I'm going to get some scrubs" Spike walked away

Jules was coming out of the elevator just as Spike was going on. Jules sorta giggled as she walked out. Jules walked up to the guys who were sitting quietly. Sam was looking in the window of Natasha's room with his hand on his chin. Jules looked in the window.

"What the hell happened?" Jules went to go for the door knob but Sam grabbed her arm

"Jules...." Sam shook his head

Jules pulled her arm away. She didn't understand. What was Sam trying to tell her. Was Natasha going to make it? Ya she was. Natasha was strong and she could do it. Jules knew it. But now she had to convince everyone else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike walked into the elevator again. This time he was wearing nice blue scrubs. He was so stressed the first time he had almost walked out with girls scrubs on. Spike leaned against the elevator wall. The doors to the elevator opened and a young beautiful women stepped in. She gave Spike a smile and pressed the button. The elevator wasn't the fastest in the word which was kinda weird considering it was a hospital and some people might need to get to certain places really fast. The elevator shook. and stopped. The light went out and a red emergency light flicked on.

"You ok?" Spike asked the women beside him

"Ya..you?"

"Ya I'm fine" Spike walked to the panel of buttons on the wall, his fingers searching for the emergency button.

The phone on the wall beeped and spike picked it up.

"Hello?"

********

"Hi did you press the emergency button"

********

"Ya we're stuck in the elevator"

********

"how many people are in the elevator?"

********

"There are two of us"

********

"What are your names so I can tell whoever you are here with where you are"

********

"My name is Spike Scarlatti. My friends are waitong for me in room 213"

********

"Ok and the other persons name"

********

"Hold on"

**

Spike covered the phone with his hand "What's your name and who are you here with?" Spike asked

"My name is Jen Mattson. My sister is in room 332" Jen replied

Spike told the man on the phone the information and hung up.

"What did he say?" Jen asked

"he said...that we might be in here awhile" Spike responded sitting down on the floor" Spike replied

"Come on! My sister is getting he appendix removed i promised i would take her daughter for the day" Jen rolled her yes and sat down on the floor beside Spike

"My best friend is dying." Spike stated somberly

"I'm...sorry. I didn't mean-" Jen stammered knowing her problems were nothing compared to his.

"It's ok." Spike got up and walked around "we gotta' get out of here" Spike sighed

"Theres really nothing we can do about it" Jen said calmly

"I know. We'll just have to sit it out."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

had gotten a third opinion and everyone thought that it was internal bleeding again. He had her on blood transfusion but he knew she needed surgery soon. He was checking her vitals every 10 minutes. He kept her sedated because the pain would be almost unbearable. It seemed as if her pulse was getting weaker each time he checked. There were many reasons for him not being able to get her into surgery. the were full. elevators were down. Some wire had broken so all those elevators weren't running. The elevators on the other side of the hospital only went to the 4th floor. The O.R was on the 6th. He didn't know what to do. But he was a doctor and he would try his hardest.

**__________________________________________________________________**

**I have something planned for next chapter! He He. Any way. REVIEW please.**


	22. Stairs

**Hey it seems lately i haven't been up to writing because I'm not sure if you guys are feeling this story anymore. Last chapter i only got one review! One! (Thnx Justicerocks) SO just let me know if you guys don't like the story anymore and I will stop it.**

**__________________________________________________________________**

Spike and Jen sat in the elevator while spike untied and tied his shoelaces to keep busy. While Jen played games on her cell phone. The phone on the Wall started to ring. Spike crawled over to it to pick it up.

"Hello"

**********

"Hi guys were working on getting the power back up in the elevators so you should be out of there in about an hour"

*********

"An Hour!"

*********

"Sorry buddy were doing the best we can"

**

The phone clicked and Spike hung it up. Jen rested her head on the wall and sighed. Within fifteen minutes she was dreaming.

_There was fresh air on the bench outside the hospital. Her nephew sat right beside her colouring in a coloring book. Jen's cell phone rang. She answered it._

Jen woke up to spike shaking her shoulder.

"Jen wake up" Spike said shaking her shoulder

"What?" _Jen sat up_

"Your cell is ringing" Spike pointed to Jen's purse

Jen crawled over and dug through her purse. Spike couldn't help look and her but. He slapped himself across the face to snap back to reality. Jen turned around to see what he was doing.

Jen nodded and flipped her cell phone up.

"Hello"

****

There was just static. No reception in the elevator. Jen closed her cell phone and propped herself up against the wall.

"Were never getting out of here. she sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. McMartin was checking Natasha's vitals again her pulse was getting weaker. He walked into the hallway to speak with Sam and Jules. When he got out he motioned for Sam and Jules to follow him. He took them down the hall to stand in a corner away from everyone else.

"We have two options. We can leave her until the elevators are back on. Or. We can carry her up the stairs. Right now I think the stairs are her best bet." Dr. McMartin explained.

Sam and Jules looked at each other.

"Can you give us a minute?" Sam asked

"Of coarse" Dr McMartin walked away

"What do you think?" Sam asked Jules

"I think we should take the stairs" Jules responded looking Sam in the eye.

Sam nodded and went to catch up to . Jules walked towards Natasha's room. She opened the door slowly and walked in. Jules sat next to Natasha.

"So....We are going to carry you up the stairs so you can go right into surgery. You don't have to wait until the elevators are up and running. If you were awake you would be laughing so hard because Spike is in one of the elevators. He's in there with a girl too." Jules smiled leaning back in the chair

and Sam walked in with a few nurses and Ed and Wordy. Jules looked puzzled.

"She is 14 guys. Not like she's 300 pounds" Jules laughed

"We are going to need the extra people to hold wires and I.V bags. Stuff like that." stated disconnecting a few wires.

Jules nodded and walked over to Sam. Some nurses went over to help the doctor. Ed,Sam,Jules and Wordy stayed back. in the door way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jen and Spike were throwing a crumpled piece of paper back and forth to each other. They had been in the elevator for what felt like hours but was really only 40 minutes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and the nurses rolled Natasha down the hall on her stretcher to the stairwell. passed an I.V bag to a nurse who held it like a new born child being careful not to squeeze it to much.

"Wordy your in charge out holing doors. So run upstairs and hold that door for us so we don't have to wait for it." ordered.

" out one arm behind Natasha's neck the other supporting her legs. He stood at the bottom of the stairs. He had 12 flights to go up carrying a very fragile human being. He had never done anything like this before.

**_________________________________________________________________**

**So guys let me know what you think. If i don`t get atleast 3 reviews i am going to think you guys hate the story. And if you guys hate the story i am stopping it. Deleting it.**


	23. Stairs part 2

**Thanks for all the reviews. I will defienitly ne continuing the story. **stepintothemoonlight16 **thank-you for pointing out the mistakes. Now I will be calling the doctor.....James! Enjoy here is chapter 23.**

**__________________________________________________________________**

Sam watched closely. Natasha just looked so fragile in the man's arms.

"So is this safe for Natasha" Sam asked

"Should be ya. And I think we're on a first name basis now. Call me James." James replied.

Sam nodded as he watched them go up the stairs so slowly. Sam decided to take a walk around the hospital. he wasn't really needed at the moment. He waled to a vending machine that took his loonie. So he walked back to the stairwell. When he got there everyone was on the fourth flight of stairs. They were making good progress.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jen had fallen asleep again but this time didn't really dream. It was kind of hard to sleep with Spike whistling old McDonald in the corner.

"Could you stop that please?" Jen asked with her eyes still closed.

"Sorry" Spike apologizing

Spike stared up at the ceiling. Wondering what was going on with Natasha. Had they found out why she flat lined. If so what were they doing about it. His mind was so full of thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and everyone else were now on the sixth flight of stairs. Half way there. He looked down at Natasha who moaned a little.

"Is she sedated?" James asked

"She's waking up a little. I'll sedate her again." A nurse stated.

James nodded his head and kept walking. They were on the seventh flight of stairs now. He was getting worried because every time he had a nurse check her pulse it got weaker and weaker. He had to walk a little bit faster. He picked up the pace until he was on the 9th flight of stairs. Three more flights and they were done. He could get her into surgery and she would be fine. He would save her. She would recover and go home. She would live a nice life and get married. She would have children and buy a house. She wasn't going to die in a stairwell. He walked a little bit faster but not fast enough to pull an I.V out of her. He was almost there he could see the door. He saw Wordy open it for him and there was a stretcher waiting there for Natasha. He lied her down on the stretcher and reconnected some wires. James pushed her down the hall to the O.R and he was going to save her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone on the wall rang and Spike almost jumped for joy. Hung up the phone and didn't even need to say anything to Jen because the lights in the elevator come back on and the elevator started to move. Jen hugged Spike and kissed him on the cheek. When she turned away Spike brushed his finger lightly on the spot where she kissed him. A smirk came across his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James was prepping Natasha for surgery. Her pulse was getting stronger so he was planning on taking her into surgery in about 10 minutes. He was nervous about how extensive the damage would be. He would have to do as much as he could and try his hardest.

**__________________________________________________________________**

**This chapter is kinda short but not as short as some of the other chapters I've done. So be grateful you got a chapter. Once again thank you for all the reviews. Glad to know people enjoy the story.**


	24. running

**Hey guys I am supposed to be doing homework right now but I am writing a chapter. So it might be short because I really need to do homework. But if it's short when I am done my homework I will write the next chapter. Enjoy chapter 24!**

**__________________________________________________________________**

Spike and Jen stepped out of the elevator. Spike was about to walk away when he turned around.

"Can I get your number?" Spike asked

"I thought you'd never ask" Jen took out a napkin from her purse and a pen and wrote down the number.

Spike took it and thanked her then watched her walk away. When he reached Natasha's room he was surprised to see no one sitting in the chairs. Maybe she woke up and everyone was in her room talking to her. He looked in the window. There was no one there. He started walking to the nurses staiton then broke into a he got to the station there was a nurse he recognized. It was the same nurse that had treated Jules.

"Spike? what are you doing here"

"Natasha Scott where is she?" Spike asked

"Hold on I'll find her" The nurse looked it up on the computer. "She's in O.R 2"

That's all she had to say. Spike ran towards the elevator and then changed his mind and ran to the stairs. He didn't trust the elevator anymore. Spike ran up the stairs to the waiting room near the O.R. He sighed in relief when he saw the team sitting there.

"Spike I thought you were in an elevator" Greg questioned.

"They got the power back up. What's going on?" Spike asked

"More bleeding" Jules responded looking down at her feet.

Spike sat down beside Greg who put a hand on his shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the O.r James had to work fast if he was going to save her. Natasha was barley with them her pulse was so weak.

_Natasha rested in a white bed wearing a long beautiful white gown. He long brown hair on her shoulders flowed as she got up. There was a tile floor with White walls. windows were covered by beautiful velvet. Natasha walked down the hall. The white heels she was wearing made a click clack noise as she walked._

_"Hello? Is any one there?" Natasha walked a little farther to see a women with blond hair sitting on a long couch._

_Natasha walked a little farther wondering if she could trust the women. The women was also wearing a long white dress. The women turned to Natasha and motioned for her to sit down. Natasha took a seat next to the women and then it clued in. Was she dead?_

James was working and her pulse was getting weaker. He had to work faster and get her back. Before it was too late.

**__________________________________________________________________**

**I know it was short but I plan on getting up at 6 tomorrow to do my nails. So I will finish that and type fast to dry them. That's when I'll be able to post the next chapter.**


	25. Like a dream

**Hey so sorry guys chapter 24 didn't upload propely so I just updated. But thats ok cause I am writing chapter 25 now! Enjoy.**

**_________________________________________________________________**

Jules was asleep on Sam`s shoulder. Natasha had been in surgery for what felt like hours.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James had almost stopped the bleeding. Her pulse was getting weaker. He couldn`t figure it out. She was getting better but her pulse was getting weaker. Maybe there was too much damage.

_Natasha looked at the beautiful women sitting next to her. the women smiled at Natasha to reveal very white teeth. The women was faluless. Natasha looked down at her own body and realized she too was flauless at the moment. Natasha wondered if this was a dream because of the meds that were being pumped into her. Or she was dead._

_"Am.......I dead" Natasha asked the women_

_The women stood up and walked over to the window to gaze at the sky."not yet."But you're close." The women continued to stare out the window._

James was finishing the sutures. There was no more bleeding. he pulse was getting any weaker it was just staying.

_"What does that mean?" Natasha stood up as well and slowly walked towards the women._

_"It means your body can't fight anymore" The women turned around and smiled "That means you can stay here with us"_

_Natsha looked around "What is this place anyway?"_

_"It can be anything" \the women smile got bigger "Why don't I give you a tour"_

James walked out of the O.R. He explained the situaition to team one. Everyone was ready to accept the circumstances except for Jules. Jules knew that Natasha would be ok. Sam had took her down the hall and tried his hardest to convince her that Natasha wasn't going ot make it. Jules had slapped him and yelled at him for giving up.

_The women took Natsha down a long corridor and opened big wooden doors that to a room with more people in it._

_"This is sort of like our living room. It is where we talk and socilize." The women kept waling as Natsah looked around at alll the faces. Some were old some were young but they were also flauless._

_Natasha wondered who this women was. Natsha was falling behind so she picked up her pace to keep up to the women._

_"What's your name?" Natasha walked next to the women now._

_The women looked down at Natsha and smiled. "My name is Christina. You can call me Chris" _

_"Ok" Natsha looked straight ahead to realize they were turning a corner. _

_There was a long hallway with wooden doors. Chris turned to one and opened it to reveal a beautiful bedroom with a king sized bed. Chris walked over to the night stand beside the bed and pointed to 4 pictures. One was of Natasha and her mom, an other of ules na Natsha then Sam and Natahsa the last one was a picture of everyone on team one._

_"This is so when you're hear you don't forget about them." Chris said sitting down on Natasha's new bed._

_Natasha joined her. "What's it like here?"_

Jules sat in the bathroom stall. It was the only place she could be alone. She rested her head against the wall. It probably wasn't very clean but she really didn't care at the moment.

_"Wel.....it depends. If you dwell on what you left behind then it's terrible. But if you let yourself remember your family but don't think about them every single second of everyday it is better" Chris explained_

_Natsha nodded her head. She stood up and wlaked to the small window in her bedroom. Chris reamained on the bed starring at the pictures._

_"I think you should go back" _

Jules wiped the tears from her face and stood up. She opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. She went to Natasha's room. She stared at Natasha for a little while then she saw something she didn;t want to see.

**__________________________________________________________________**

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm Sorry. I have to stop writing because I have to go. I'm sorry for the cliff hanger but I will write a chapter tonight if I have time.**


	26. DNR

**Sorry it's been awhile since i updated I will try to make this chapter as long as possible. Enjoy chapter.....26...I think. That's sad i don't remember what chapter I wrote last.**

**__________________________________________________________________  
**

Jules burst into Natasha's room. She couldn't believe her eyes. What was Sam reading? Jules walked up to him and grabbed the clip board out of Sam's hands. She already knew what it was but didn't want to admit it. Jules could have killed Sam right there and then.

"A D.N.R Sam?" Jules felt like hitting Sam over the head with the clip board

"She's suffering Jules" Sam stated somberly

"Ya because of us! Because of the S.R.U! You understand that right! You know we need to fight for her!"

"WE HAVE! WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'VE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST WEEK? She's not going to make Jules why not just let her go peacefully" Sam was starring right into Jules' eyes

Jules turned around so she didn't need to look at him. She couldn't believe he was willing to let her go.

_Natasha turned around to look at Chris. Chris continued to stare at the pictures._ _Natasha walked to the bed and sat down beside Chris._

_"What did you just say?" Natasha asked Chris_

_"I said....I think you should go back" Natasha stared at Chris_

_"I thought I was dead" Natasha was confused_

_"Like I explained you're not dead yet." Chris explained_

Jules turned back around to look at Sam. She needed to yell at him some more.

"You do realize what a D.N.R is right?

"Of coarse I do Jules!" Sam shot back

"Ok so you realize if you sign that then next time she crashes they won't even attempt to bring her back!" Jules was an inch away from Sam's face

"Ya. I realize that. Jules would you want to be her right now?'

"Yes I would. She has 6 people looking out for her. That haven't left her side for a minute!" Jules explained

"6? There are seven people on team 1?" Sam questioned

"Ya I counted you out!" Jules walked out of the room with the clip board in hand.

"Jules!" Sam called after her. But she was already gone

_Chris was dragging Natasha by her hand. Natasha didn't even know if any of this was real. Was there a heaven. If there was and this was it. Where was her mom? Or was this just a crazy trick her mind was playing on her preparing her for what was to come. Death._

Jules had ripped the D.N.R into a million little bits. She didn't even want to recognize on letter of it. Jules thought about going to get a letter to burn it but didn't want to be that psycho. Jules got down onto the floor to pick up all the pieces. Even if it wasn't he own house she still hated a mess. As Jules walked down the hallway starting to calm down she realized she was hungry. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. She grabbed a coffee and went back down to Natasha's room. This time when she got there she saw something she very much wanted to see. She saw everyone in the room crowding around Natasha. When she walked in she saw a very alert Natasha with a smile on her face. Jules smiled back. Jules gave Sam the look.

"Please don't fight yet. I have a head ache." Natasha stated

Jules looked at her couldn't have been more proud of Natasha.

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­__________________________________________________________________**

**Ok so it wasn't as long as I had planned but oh well i do need to sleep. I will write the next chapter sometime tomorrow.**


	27. Security Tapes

**Sorry i know it's been a long time since I've I was pretty busy. Please forgive me. Enjoy chapter 27!**

**__________________________________________________________________**

It had been 3 months since Natasha woke up. She wanted out of the hospital more than anything now. She could walk by herself even if Jules insisted on helping her. Natasha felt like a little baby taking her first steps. Everyone knew you could do it by yourself but needed to be needed so helped you. Natasha's thoughts were interrupted by her nurse walking in.

"You want to walk around?" The nurse asked

Natasha simply nodded. The walls of the hospital were starting to depress her. She needed to get out fast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jules sat in the cafeteria staring at a newspaper and drinking a disgusting coffee. Her and Sam had been getting along alot better than they had been 3 months ago. Jules knew that the only reason he was pissed was because he was wrong. He should just be happy she is ok. Jules went to get up when her cell rang. Jules stared at the number. She didn't know it.

"Hello"

**********

"So I hear Natasha is making a nice recovery"

**********

"Who is this?"

**********

"You may have saved her once but you can't save her twice"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha walked up and down the white hallways. The smell made her sneeze. The colour made her depressed. The family made her want to scream. The hospital wasn't her favourite place. Natasha sighed when she saw Jules running up the stairs.

"Where's sarge?" Jules asked panicking

"He's in my room...why?" Natasha didn't get a response because Jules was already running down the hall towards Natasha's room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jules opened the door to the room and shook Greg awake.

"Sarge I got a phone call from that guy and he started talking about Natasha and how I couldn't save her twice." Jules was talking so fast that Greg only got the word "Natasha"

"Ok Jules calm down slower" Jules slowed down and explained the phone call to Greg.

Greg got up and went down to the security desk. He asked if he could see some security tapes. With a little help from Jules' smile the security guards let them see the tapes. Once they were in the small room they looked for certain tapes. Tapes from the camera by Natasha's room. There was a man watching Natasha. He wasn't on team one. And Natasha didn't have any registered visitors.

"Who is that?" Jules asked

"No clue" Greg looked out the window in the small room. The guard was distracted. Greg ejected the the tape and Jules put it into her purse. They thanked the guard as they walked out and walked quickly to Natasha's room. Sam was reading a book. Spike was waiting for Natasha to get back and everyone else was at home. When Greg and Jules walked in and explained everything Sam took the tape and called someone. No one knew who he was calling. Sam talked to the person on the phone in a flat tone so Jules had a pretty good Idea who it was. It was Sam's dad.

**__________________________________________________________________**

**i know it's been a while since I updated so I pushed this ahead 3 months. And it is kind of short but I'll make the next one longer. PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	28. Home sweet home

**Ok so I know you guys are getting bored of this story based on the amount of reviews I've been getting. So I am going to wrap this problem up then I am going to make a part 2. Natasha will be a little bit older and there will be more Sam and Jules. So I am going to to more chapter right now and hopefully be done this part 1 by tomorrow night. So enjoy chapter 28!**

**__________________________________________________________________**

Natasha sat on her hospital bed. It had been three months and no one had found anything about the guy on the security tapes. She had been so depressed. Staring a white walls. Thinking that at night someone was looking at her through her window. Her depression was getting so bad that Sam and Jules talked the doctor into releasing her early. She had to take it easy but she could go home. Spike walked into the room with a wheel chair.

"You know I don't need that right" Natasha stared at the chair as Spike helped her into it.

"I know that. You know that. But if you want to get out of this hospital you're going to need to sit in it." Spike started pushing Natasha out of the room and wheeled her into the door frame.

"I'm going to need to stay here longer if you steer this thing" A nurse came by and took over for Spike.

They went down the hall until they arrived at the front of the hospital where a car was waiting. Natasha was surprised to see Jen sitting in the driver's wheel. Jen had come to visit Natasha with Spike about a month earlier but Natasha never heard of her again. Natasha got into the car with the help of Spike. Spike got into the front seat. They started to drive. It was silent so Natasha was left with her thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jules sat in the office of Greenwood Secondary School. She needed to register Natasha who had missed two months because of the whole hospital thing so it would be best to register her now. Jules figured that Natasha could be in school in a month. Natasha was going into grade 9. First year og high school and she missed the first two months. That would be hard. Natasha could do it. She survived when no one thought she would. She could handle high school. The principal walked out of her office to come great Jules. The women led Jules into her office where they discussed Natasha's history.

"So Natasha has had a hard life. Do you think that could effect her behaviour here at Greenwood?" Jules was surprised that was the first thing that the Principalhad said. She didn't even introduce herself.

Jules stared at the women then looked down at the name plate on the desk. .

"Well Natasha is a good girl. If she's angry she doesn't take it out on anyone else except her pillow." Jules laughed

"Good. My only concern is Natasha. I'm afraid she will be sensitive to certain things." A confused look came across Jules' face. "High school is a nasty place. I'm worried that Natasha may get hurt by words of fellow students." cleared up.

Jules nodded. The women had a point. High school was pretty nasty. But Natasha could take care of herself. Jules knew that. Team one knew that. Any one who knew Natasha knew that. After 10 minutes of talking gave Jules a package with a schedule, lunch menu, school rules and a map. Jules exited the building getting a feeling that there was a snow storm coming. Well it was November in Toronto what could you expect.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha used her key to get into the house. Spike and Jen followed close behind. Natasha glanced over her shoulder.

"I'm not a baby taking her first steps" Natasha snapped.

"We know we just want to make sure you're ok." Spike responded.

Spike helped Natasha into her bed. Jules had cleaned Natasha's room. Natasha could see the floor now. Natasha rested her head on the pillow and soon was asleep. She soon went into a deep sleep with dreams of flowers and peace and everything that made her happy. But her dream turned into a nightmare when a shadow entered her dream. A man. He was scary he had a gun. Natasha shot up in bed with a scream of pain as she grabbed her stitches on her abdomen. Spike came running in. Natasha stayed still for a minute then removed her hand to see if she had ripped a stitch. No. It just hurt like hell that's all. She learned a very good lesson. No nigh mares when you have stitches.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jules walked into the house. Jen was sitting on her couch.

"Hey Jen. Where's Spike?" Jules asked

"He's upstairs. I think Natasha had a bad dream so he went to check on her." That's all Jules needed.

She ran up the stairs into Natasha's room. Natasha looked at her knowing she was worried.

"don't worry. I'm fine I didn't rip anything." Natasha lied back down slowly still holding her abdomen.

Jules sighed and passed Natasha the package.

"Greenwood. It's a good school." Jules smiled

Natasha looked over the package and read some of the information. Natasha seemed impressed. Pretty good school. It was big. Plenty of room to avoid people. Natasha nodded passing the package back to Jules who smiled.

"What do you think?" Jules asked

"Pretty good" Natasha let her eyes slide shut. Why was she so tired?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam walked through the grocery store. He looked at the list he wrote.

-milk

-bread

-eggs

Typical grocery list. He thought of adding beer but decided against it considering he didn't have much money in his pocket. All he needed now was eggs. He walked over to the dairy section. He never understood why eggs were in the dairy section. They weren't even dairy. It was just some stupid random thought that popped into his head when ever he was at the store. Sam place the eggs in the basket and proceeded to the checkout counter. Standing in line his cell rang.

"Hello"

*********

"Well you couldn't find me"

*********

"What do you want"

*********

"On Tuesday meat me at the Royal York benefit for cancer research"

*********

"Why there?"

*********

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

*********

"Ok. What time?"

*********

"The benefit starts at eight be there at eight fifteen. Make sure Natasha is there."

***

There was a click on the other end of the phone. Sam shut his phone. What was going on here?

**__________________________________________________________________**

**I am going to write the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow morning. Either way it wont be posted until tomorrow morning. Yes Greenwood it an actual school. I found it on the Internet so i used it. REVIEW!**


	29. Little Black Dress

**So I'm not sure if this is the last chapter or not. I think I am going to do one more. Then I am going to start a part two. So here is chapter 29.**

**__________________________________________________________________**

It was Tuesday night. Natasha's abdomen still hurt but she was willing to take a little pain. She stared at the black dress hanging on her door. Jules had told her to get changed and the team would be waiting downstairs. Sam had explained the plan to Natasha quickly but she got every word. Sam and Spike would keep a close eye on Natasha as she walked around the benefit. The rest of the team would be armed lurking around the building. If the guy tried to hurt Natasha they would take him down. But it they couldn't get to him there was always Sam and Spike. Worst case, Sam and Spike can't get to him the Natasha uses her gun and shoots him. Natasha looked at the gun that Ed had given her minutes earlier. What if he was someone she knew would she be able to kill him. She thought about. _Of corse I will. He killed my mother. _Natasha thought. Jules walked into the room.

"Why aren't you ready yet?" Jules asked staring at Natasha

"I....I don't know if I can do it" The tears filled Natasha's eyes.

Jules wrapped her arms around Natasha's shoulders as her sobs broke out.

"You can do this." Jules looked into Natasha's eyes

Natasha nodded and grabbed the dress from the door. She looked at the dress a little bit longer. It was black. It's length was just bellow the knee. Natasha would usually be so excited to wear something like it. She examined it longer. It was strapless except for a collar that connected behind her neck. Natasha took a deep breath. Was she pretty enough to wear this dress. She laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Jules smiled

"I could die tonight and I'm wondering if I will look pretty in the dress." Natasha laughed

"Well you're not going to die." Jules opened the door. "Get dressed" and walked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jules walked down the stairs. Sam and Spike looked awesome in their black suits. Jules only noticed Sam. They hadn't really broken up after the fight in the hospital. But the only contact they had was when they talked about Natasha or at work. There was no relationship stuff. Jules still had to change. The guys were all changed but Jules didn't want the guys to see her in a dress. If she could walk around in her uniform without being noticed she would. Jules walked into the kitchen to grab a bottled water from the fridge. She was nervous. She knew that the chances of everyone getting out of the Royal York unharmed was unlikely. But they had to do what they had to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha looked at herself int he looked pretty good for someone who had just gotten out of the hospital. Natasha applied make up. As much as she hated to she did it. Natasha grabbed the small bag that carried her black berry and her gun. Natasha didn`t even want the Black Berry that was in her bag. Jules had just given it to her while she was in the hospital. It did keep her busy but Natasha didn`t really like gifts. Natasha opened her closet to grab some black high heals. That was the only thing she liked about having to wear the outfit. It was all black. Natasha put on the shoes and walked out of her room. Natasha made her way down the stairs. Heals came easy to her for some reason. She never had problems walking in them. She guessed she could even run in them. Natasha reached the bottom of the stairs to be greeted by all the wows. Natasha plastered on the typical fake smile and looked at Jules who had changed into a nice red dress. Jules nodded signaling that it was time to go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha rode to the hotel with Ed and Greg because they needed to explain the plan one more time.

"You understand?" Greg asked

Natasha nodded and Ed took over.

"With this ear piece and this mini microphone we'll be able to hear you and you'll be able to hear us." Ed explained

Natasha nodded again and put the ear piece in and clipped the microphone to the inside of her dress. The rest of the ride was silent. Their car arrived last out of the four vehicles that the S.R.U had brought. Greg got out and opened Natasha's door and helped her out. Greg could see how nervous she was so he called Spike over. Spike took Natasha's hand.

"Calm down I'm right here" Spike whispered in her ear

Natasha nodded and walked with Spike through the door. A women greeted them and asked there names. Natasha could hardly speak so spike did the talking. He pulled her over into a corner once they were in.

"You need to breath. You're going toblow this whole thing if you don't get a handle on yourself!" Spike didn't like yelling at Natasha

Natasha just nodded. Spike shook his head

"No! You say 'yes Spike I'll calm down' " Spike finished

"Yes Spike I'll calm down" Natasha said flatly.

Natasha looked at her watch and walked away. It was 8:20 she assumed something was going to happen soon.

**__________________________________________________________________**

**I know kinda short and no not the last chapter. maybe one or two more till part 2. REVIEW**


	30. I know who it is

**So in fifteen minutes it will be tomorrow! It is either this or go to bed and probably have a bad dream like I did last night. Maybe from writing about bad dreams makes me have bad dreams. Enjoy chapter 30!**

**__________________________________________________________________**

Natasha sat on the bar stool. She stirred her soda water not really drinking it. If she could have alcohol she would. Natasha pulled out a 5 dollar bill. Maybe it was a little much for a tip but she didn't really care. Natasha grabbed her purse and walked into the ladies room. She applied some more make up. The stall behind her opened and Natasha's heart almost stopped. A women in her mid twenties stepped out. Natasha was too paranoid. Natasha walked out of the bathroom and could feel eyes on the back of her head. She turned around slowly. There was no one there. Maybe she was just really paranoid. But she wa wrong. There was someone watching her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jules sat at the command post with Lou. Jules tapped her fingers against her purse. Lou was typing something and talking to Greg and listening to everyone. It was almost time for Jules to leave the van. I terrified her but she had to do it. Jules couldn't figure out why she was so scared. She dealt with this kind of stuff every day. But not with her family.

"Ok Jules time to go." Greg stated

Jules stood and walked out of the van. Her heals clicked against the hard wood floor when Jules entered the building. The same women who talked to Natasha and Spike asked Jules' name and let her in. Jules' eyes wandered around the room. She wouldn't be able to talk to Natasha in person but she could take to her through the ear piece.

"Natasha you there?" Jules asked through the microphone

"I'm listening but I have to tell you I could have smashed this thing by now. It gets annoying hearing voices in your head." Natasha laughed

Jules smiled. She was waiting for something big to happen. It seemed that it happened all the time. Jules walked mindlessly over to the bar and ordered a martini.

"Really Jules? Sissy drink much." Natasha laughed

Natasha walked through the crowd scanning faces seeing if any were familiar. Then one caught her eye and she almost passed out. It was her step dad who smirked and broke into a chuckle.

"I know who it is" Natasha spoke

"Who?" Ed asked

"My step dad"

Natasha's step dad flashed her a gun. He pulled it out and shot at the ceiling. Most people hit the ground Natasha crouched and covered her head. As people started to stand and Natasha saw a women who had a gun to her head. Natasha saw the team running around various people trying to find a shot. Natasha walked through the crowd of people to stare right into the eyes of the man that killed her mother

**__________________________________________________________________**

**Ya i know short but I'm going to go to sleep. So I will write an other one tomorrow.**


	31. Reasons and Truths

**Sorry it's been a long time since I updated. I went to Quebec for a week and didn't bring my lap top with me. I'll make this chapter longer. Enjoy chapter 31!**

**__________________________________________________________________**

Natasha took a few steps closer to her step father.

"Ray?" Natasha stepped closer to her step father

"I didn't want to do it Natasha. But she was going to turn me in to the cops" Ray pushed the gun harder into the women's head

"you...killed her" Natasha's eyes filled with tears

Natasha saw a hint of remorse on Ray's face. She was going to take advantage of it.

"why was she going to turn you in? What did you do?" Natasha asked

Ray loosened his grip on the gun. He looked Natasha in the eye and quickly pointed the gun at her. Natasha stepped back and put her hands out in front of her.

"Come on Ray. Let's talk." Natasha pleaded with him but he was too upset.

"About what Natasha? You want to know why I killed her? Is that it? Ok well our money was running out so I did what I had to." Ray aimed the gun away from Natasha and back on the women's head.

"What did you do?" Natasha inched closer to Ray who stepped away from her.

"I...I was paid $3000 to kill a man named Jeff Reed. I didn't want to do it! I didn't! but we needed the money. It was quick. Your mom didn't figure it out for about a month. She told me I had to turn myself in or she was leaving. I refused so she left with you." Ray wiped a tear from his face. "Well it all back fired on me. I guess your mom couldn't live with guilt. She was such a good person. She warned me for some

reason. She called me and told me she was calling the police and told me to get out of town. I don't know what came over me but i couldn't let her turn me in. So i showed up at your house and I guess you know the rest." Ray was sweating he looked like he was going to pass out.

Natasha needed to compose herself for a minute. If she didn't she might charge him and kill him in front of everyone. Natasha took a deep breath before she started speaking again.

"Why kill me? I didn't even know about Jeff Reed." Natasha stated

"well I didn't want to kill you. The man on the phone he was holding Jeff Reed against me. He told me that If I didn't do what I was told he would kill you. Did you really think I would be as evil as the man on the phone?"

Natasha still needed answers but didn't know how to get them without upsetting ray even more.

"What did he tell you to do?" Natasha asked

"He told me to come here and when I saw you shoot at the celing and he would tell me what was next." Natasha was still confused.

His story still seemed to be missing something. Natasha heard Greg in her ear.

"Natasha I'm reading this guy's body language he seems nervous but not scared or remorseful." Greg stated

Natasha agreed. The only thing she believed was that he killed her mother. She didn't believe that he didn't want to kill her. Ray was and F.B.I agent there were allot of things Natasha's mother probably knew that she shouldn't have

**__________________________________________________________________**

**Short I know but I have a doctor's appointment so I got to go I know it isn't long but I'll write the next chapter soon. Reviews inspire me!**


	32. I have the soloution

**Ok I am getting tired of writing this and I'm sure you guys are tired of reading it also. So I am going to try to wrap it up in the next few chapters then I'll do part 2 probably after I do a one shot or something. Sound good? Good. Enjoy chapter 32!**

**__________________________________________________________________**

Natasha studied Ray. He looked nervous but he didn't look scared or upset. He was looking around the room. It seemed like he was looking for someone.

"Looking for someone, Ray?" Natasha asked

"Huh? NO...I was just looking for cops..." Ray wiped the sweat from is forehead

Natasha glanced away looking around the room casually.

"It's the Royal York, Ray. There are cops everywhere." Natasha knew now that he was up to something more.

He continued to took another look around the room. Natasha looked with him. Natasha saw someone move quickly behind Jules. Natasha didn't have time to think. A tall man grabbed Jules from behind. Jules gun hit the floor and she tried to elbow the man in the gut but he was strong and she was no match for him. He soon had a gun to her head. Once Ray saw what happened he let go of the women he was holding. He pushed her into the crowd where her husband caught her. Ray pointed his gun at the ceiling and fired once to silence the crowd. Natasha put her hands up in surrender.

"Ray, What the hell is going on here?" Natasha asked looking behind her at Jules

"Just stuff" Ray laughed

Natasha heard Sam in her ear.

"I'm coming up behind the second subject" Sam stated

"Copy that when you have the solution take it." Greg ordered

Within one minute the second subject was on the ground Lou and Wordy ran with there guns pointed handcuffing the already dead man. Ray's eyes almost popped out of his head. He raised his gun at Sam. Natasha quickly pulled her gun from her bag. Ray fired at Sam and Sam hit the floor. Natasha fired three times at Ray. Ray crumpled onto the ground. Natasha looked into his dead eyes. Everything seemed to be going so fast. She looked behind her Jules was on the floor next to Sam. Natasha couldn't tell if the bullet had hit his vest. When she saw him get up and had help getting the vest off she felt a release of pain. She looked around the room. She suddenly felt dizzy. She ran out the doors turned to her left to see a group of small trees. She ran to them and vomited. She felt a hand rubbing her back. She didn't need to turn her head to know it was Jules. When she was dun the wiped her mouth with a napkin Jules had handed her. She turned around and stumbled to the bench beside the entrance. Jules sat down next to her.

"I killed him" Natasha whispered

**__________________________________________________________________**

**I know kinda short I will make the next one soon. Promise. The more reviews the faster i update!**


	33. A letter from dad

**i haven't decided if this is the last chapter or not. I'll ust see what I feel like when I'm typing. Enjoy chapter 33!**

**_________________________________________________________________**

Natasha walked into the S.R.U buildings. She had been questioned by the police and S.I.U. She knew the way she was questioned wasn't as intense as the way they question everyone else on the team. They didn't even really ask her anything. They asked her if she had to shoot him. And if there was any other alternative. Then they let her go. Natasha peered into the briefing room. No one. She walked further down the hall to the gym. Once again no one. She heard laughing coming from the change rooms and glanced at her watch. It was a quarter after ten she didn't think she had been gone that long. Natasha didn't really want to go home. She wanted to work. She went to the now repaired and beautiful front desk and picked up a stack of mail and carried it over to the mail boxes. Natasha saw a name that worried her. _Robert Braddock._There were two letters. One addressed to Sam and one addressed to Natasha. Natasha wanted Sam to open his first. truth be told Natasha didn't even want to open hers but he wouldn't send it if it wasn't important. Natasha walked over to the men's locker room. She banged on the door a couple of times and waited the usual amount of time. Wordy eventually opened the doors and Sam was right behind. Natasha handed Sam the letter and walked away. He chased after her.

"What is this?" Sam asked

"I don't know. open it and find out." Natasha responded coldly

"You ok?" Sam asked confused

That wasn't the question Natasha wanted to hear. How dare he?

"How am I? I'm just fine! I killed my step father today! But he killed my mother so it's all fine and dandy!" Natasha stormed off and into the women's locker room. Jules wasn't in there which made Natasha happy because she didn't really want to talk at the moment.

Natasha looked down at her shaking hand. She was still holding the letter in her hand. She slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a note

_I hear you want to be a doctor. Hope this will help_

_-Robert Braddock_

Natasha pulled the other piece of paper out. She read it. It was a check. Natasha almost passed out when she saw the amount $300,000.

**_________________________________________________________________**

**Not the last chapter the next one will be. REVIEW. And yes medical school does really coast that much.**


	34. A new family

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Nice to hear from justicerocks again thanks. I hadn't heard from you in a while. So I am going to make this last chapter! So don't forget to read part two. I'll start it after I do a one shot or something. So Enjoy chapter 34!**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

Natasha couldn't help the scream that came out of her mouth. Then one second after hers she heard Sam's. She usually wouldn't think it was Sam's because it sounded like a two year old girl. Natasha opened the door and ran to the briefing room where Sam stood wide eyed looking down at the check. Natasha slowly walked over to him and pulled the check from his hands he didn't move. She grabbed the water bottle from the fridge and dumped it on his head.

"What was that for?" Sam yelled

"You wouldn't move." Natasha shrugged

"You know that shaking me or just saying my name or yelling can work too." Sam responded

"I like dumping water on you" Natasha smiled

Natasha looked down at Sam's check her eyes now popped and she didn't move. Sam grabbed another bottle from the fridge. He pulled the cap and lifted it over Natasha's head.

"Don't even think about" Natasha knocked the bottle out of Sam's hand and it splashed and landed in a certain place that made it look like Sam wet his pants. "nice" Natasha laughed.

"Shut up. I'll get you back." Sam grabbed a paper towel from the counter and tried his hardest to soak up some of the water.

"Just be happy I didn't get it on your 500,000 dollar check" Natasha double checked."No it's good"

"How much did you get?" Sam asked

"300,000. But it's only for medical school.......and who told him about it.?" Natasha looked Sam in the eye.

Natasha really didn't want her father to know anything about her. So it made her angry to know that Sam was having conversations with him about her.

"I just thought that maybe if he knew more about you then he would want to spend more time with you." Sam responded

"Well you him to spend 800,000 dollars on his children. Good job!" Natasha stormed out of the room then turned around walking back into the room. She walked over to the table, grabbed her check and walked out again. Natasha walked towards the elevators pushing the call button as hard as she could numerous times. When the doors finally opened Natasha jumped as Jules walked out.

"Sorry" Natasha flatly apologized as she walked into the elevator.

Jules stuck her hand in the door to stop the doors. The doors opened again. Natasha sighed_ this could take awhile_ Natasha thought.

"What's the rush. How are you getting home?" Jules asked

"Walking" Natasha pushed Jules' hand out of the way and the doors slid shut.

once the door closed Natasha automatically felt the guilt. They were trying to help her. They saved her life. Lots of times.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha walked in the door to Jules' house. Jules wasn't home yet. Even if Jules had left the station before Natasha, Natasha still would have beat her home She practically ran. She just needed to get to her bed. Natasha looked up the stairs. They seemed to go higher as she looked at them. She glanced at the couch which seemed to get closer to her as she looked at it. Natasha decided the couch would do. She plopped herself down on it and stared at the celling. Natasha thought about her mom and Ray and about how they all seemed like the perfect family a year ago. She didn't understand how so much could change in a year and a half. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and laughing coming from all of team one. Natasha got up and went for the stairs she couldn't handle them at the moment. When she was about to turn the corner to go up them Spike grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going? We're gonna do shots." Spike smiled

"You know I'm fourteen right?" Natasha laughed

"So...we'll fill your shot glass with apple juice." Spike gave Natasha his best smile hoping for the best.

Natasha looked at team one. Their smiling faces made her forget about everything she was thinking about before.

"Ok" Natasha waled into the kitchen with Jules and the rest of the team followed behind.

Natasha looked at team one. She looked at her family. Her new family.

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Ok so that's it for Natasha at fourteen. The next part she will be 16.. ohhhhh how is Jule going to handle that. Thank-you all for reading my story. It is not the end but thank-you for reading this far. Review and tell me what you thought about part one. My one shot will be up soon. The part two will be.**


End file.
